Frozen Sanctuary
by Angste
Summary: Aizen has found a new interest in Rukia. Reasons are unknown. Ulquiorra has been told to capture her. Why does Aizen want Rukia? Why does Ulquiorra keep thinking of her? What is this feeling between them? Will Rukia escape? UlqXRukia R
1. Mistake

**Frozen Sanctuary**

_Mistake_

Ulquiorra looked down on the body next to his foot. "Trash." He began to walk away. A few steps, an abrupt stop. He didn't need to turn around to see a bloody finger twitch. He closed his green eyes. He gave no sign that he was indeed, annoyed. Again the bloody hand twitch.

"You bastard.." A struggled sound that could barely be called a voice. An orange head raised of the ground to reveal an angry facial expression. Ichigo got off the floor and stood, using his sword as a make shift cane. He barely managed to keep himself from tipping over. He looked like a drunk. If Ulquiorra was amused, he hid it well. His constant frown firmly in place.

" Foolish scum." Ulquiorra said in his regular monotone voice.

"Son of a bitch!" Ichigo yelled at him. "I can still take you!" Ichigo face was dripping with sweat and was paler then usual. His regularly orange hair was slightly dyed red with his own blood. His black Shinigami clothes was tattered and was caked in dried blood. His vision was swimming. Ichigo shook his head to clear his vision.

It was clear, even without being attacked, Ichigo will die if he does not have medical attention soon. Ulquiorra began to walk away.

"Bastard! Come back here! Shit! Don't ignore me!" Ichigo roared with rage. Wincing, Ichigo held his side. He felt the light trickle of blood. He cursed at his bad luck. His legs began to feel numb. He was losing the battle to stay awake. The last sounds Ichigo heard was the dripping of his blood as he closed his eyes. His breathing began to slow and started to be labored.

Ulquiorra walked toward his next task. Ichigo would not bother him for a while. Orihime was running toward Ichigo. It doesn't concern him and in fact, help the plan run smoother.. Aizen didn't have any use for the boy, nor did he have any further use of that woman, the one the orange head Shinigami risk his and other's lives for. Ulquiorra had something to attend to. Aizen wanted his new pet.

* * *

Rukia was not in a good mood. She was in the middle of fighting off the enemy. She wiped sweat of her face. Worried about how the others were, she renewed her grip on Zanpakutō. Rukia felt the others' reiatsu, finding that she was not too far from them. Rukia wanted to head over towards Ichigo. Something was wrong. She felt Orihime nearing him. If Ichigo was injured, Oirhime would be able to heal him. She relaxed slightly. Rukia fought with new strength, knowing the others were fighting just as hard. She worked as quickly as she could, hoping to soon reach her friends.

Renji seemed to be doing alright. So did the captains that came. She silently thank her nii-sama for his help, she would surly be dead if it wasn't without him. Ishida and Chad should be fine as well. She wonder about the three weird hollows that came with them. Are they also okay? How about everyone in the human world? Was the war going on now? Are they winning? Are they...losing? She cleared her head. she then scolded herself for not paying attention during battle.

_Dodge, block, swing. Dodge, slash, counter_. Rukia's body moved easily with natural grace. She did well executed attacks, proving her extra training to be worth it ._ Swing, slash, counter,blo- _Rukia sensed another's presence. She swung out in a full circle, killing the one arrancar that was in her way while she turned to face her new opponent. She pointed her sword in front of her, in the direction of the new enemy. The Arrancar in front of her gave a wolfish grin and looked like all the others but she felt something was different about this one. She ignored this thought and focused on what was happening. Rukia blocked with her Zanpakutō. He started to push her back and suddenly swung his sword, causing Rukia to jump backwards. Rukia glared at the arrancar. He then leaped forward and again forced Rukia to jump away from him. Farther away from the others..

Rukia sudden caught on to his plan, to isolate her. Rukia cursed under her breath. How could she fall for such an obvious plan? She readied her self for the next attack. This time the arrancar smile extremely wide, show her sharp teeth. She braced herself as he jumped forward. _Not going to work on me again!_ But Rukia was surprised by what happened. The arrancar must of put full strength against this attack. Rukia was sent flying backwards, farther away. She gritted her teeth in anger. Rukia hit her back on something with a thud.

Rukia was surprised she was tricked by a lousy arrancar but even more surprised she made contact with something. Hands gripped her forearms. Strong, Pale, hands. _Hands? _Rukia looked up and almost let out a surprised yelp. _What is he doing here! _Rukia panicked. She could not believe it. Here she was, in the arms of the enemy. She was being held by Ulquiorra Schiffer.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my first work. I'm Angste, Pleased to meet all of you. It has been bothering me that there was not enough UlqXRukia stories so I decided to write one of my own. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. Please review, even if you hate it.**


	2. A Caged Bird

_A Caged Bird_

Panic. Fear. Nausea. Rukia felt all these. Panic, being caught by the enemy. Fear, She knew she was no match for him. Her urge to vomit when he touched her. Those hands...How many have died by his hands?

Her body went stiff, the warmth left her. The thought to fight back left her as soon as it enter her mind. Useless. It was all useless. She readied herself for death. Death by the hands of an arrancar. How funny that it was that she would not let anything get in her way to save a friend, but one of the things that was dragging everyone down was now her. She closed her eyes. She straighten her body, she is a Kuchiki, and she'd be damned if she wasn't one to the end. Her head held high, _I will not bring shame to the Kuchiki clan_.

"Well?" Rukia said in a cold voice.

"Well what, trash?" Ulquiorra monotoned voice replied.

"You are going to kill me, right?"

"Aizen has use for you." With that, Ulquiorra picked up the petite Shinigami and used Sonído.

The urge to vomit increased. Rukia's mind was filled with thoughts. _What does he mean Aizen has use for me? Where am I going? How can I escape?_

As if sensing her thoughts, Ulquiorra spoke, "You cannot escape." Rukia knew that it was true, but couldn't help feeling the need to escape, to get away from the awful situation.

She looked up at his face. Green eyes, pale skin, messy black hair, cyan lines running down his face. His hollow helmet rested on the left side of his head. Ulquiorra looked down at her for a second. He continued to their destination. Rukia then looked down. Never before has Rukia wanted so much to be in the embrace of death.

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki. One of the Shinigami that came to save that woman. She was easily captured, being smart enough to realize that resistance was pointless. _Whats so special about this trash? _Ulquiorra might not see it but he trusted Aizen about her.

Ulquiorra neared a small building. Looking around , there was not another building in site. He stopped right in front of it. He pulled something out of his left pocket and opened the door. It was a dark room. Rukia squirmed in hold. Ulquiorra shut the door then dropped Rukia to the floor. He heard the Shinigami mutter, something about him. He faintly heard her say bastard. Ulquiorra might of smirked but of course his constant frown was firmly in place. He turned a switch and the light came on, flickering for a second. He saw the petite woman survey the room. A bed, some chairs, and a table was all that was the white room had to offer.

Without a word, he turned a left the little kuchiki girl, locking the door to her new cage.

* * *

Ichigo was healed by Orihime but she couldn't heal his wounded pride. How dare Ulquiorra leave him like that? That bastard. He could barely contain his anger.

"Ichigo..." Orihime said, looking as if she was about to cry.

"D-dont cry!" Ichigo had no idea what to do with the now sobbing Orihime.

"I j-just wa-ant to tha-ank you for sa-aving me," She said between sobs, " I didn't-" She was cut off.

"Hey you two, we have to go now!" Ichigo and Orihime looked up, startled, to see Renji.

"What?" Orihime said.

"We have to go. Your save so we must leave and help out in the human world, Aizen is attacking and we need to help them!" Yelled Renji.

Ichigo looked at Renji with horror. His home was under attack? Already? Ichigo calmed himself then looked at Orihime. He picked her up.

"I-ichigo?" she squeaked.

"Does the others know?" Ichigo ignored Orihime.

"Yeah, they're going on ahead already. Hurry up our we'll be stuck here" Renji said impatiently. Ichigo nodded and flashed step, following Renji. He couldn't help but have this nagging feeling in his head. He ignored it and stepped in the _garuganta_ that Urahara some how created. The nagging feeling intensified. The orange hair shinigami looked to the red head.

"Where are the others?"

"They went before us. They were needed. I stayed behind to get you two."

"Oh.." What was so important that he forgot? He got even more irritated as he watch Hueco Mundo disappeared from their view. Ichigo looked down at Orihime. He was able to save his friend so thats all that matters...right?

* * *

Rukia sat on the ground. The same spot Ulquiorra dropped her. That bastard. How dare he! First he kidnaps her, spouting some random bull about Aizen, then bring her to the remote building and dropping her like a sack of potatoes. The nerve of that guy. Rukia hand went to her zanpakutō, hoping to be able to use Hakuren on the walls. Her hands was empty. _When did he steal Sode no Shirayuki_?

Rukia grinded her teeth. She was furious at the arrancar. As furious as she was at the green eyed arrancar, she was even angrier at herself. How could she let her self be taken away by him? How could she of let him take shirayuki without noticing. Pathetic. Just pathetic.

Rukia got up and looked at the walls. Looked harmless, but knowing Aizen, it must have alot of kidō spells on it, making it useless for her to try using her kidō. Rukia then walked around, looking for something to bash the wall with. The chair. One chair wouldn't be missed, there was two others. Rukia grabbed the nearest chair. She threw it at the wall with all her strength. The chair broke into pieces, the wall stood triumph. Rukia sighed.

Walking towards the bed, Rukia head lowered in defeat. Climbing into the bed, Rukia knew she needed to keep up as much strength as she could. She had to be alert at all times. Rukia closed her eyes thinking of her situation. Her mind got drowsy and as she feel into a sea of sleep, Rukia's last thought bothered her. _What happened to Ichigo and the others?_

* * *

Ulquiorra headed toward the room where he usually gathered with the rest of the espada. His left hand tucked into his pocket, his right held a Zanpakutō. He stole it from that violet eyed when she was busy squirming in his hold.

Violet eyes...Her image flashed before his eyes. Black hair, pale skin though not as pale as his, short in hight, she was incredible light, and those eyes...Such an unusual color. Her eyes showed him anger, pain, sadness...so much sadness, but in an instant he saw determination in her eyes. A rare beauty in humans and shinigami standers.

He cleared his head, pushing all thoughts of her out. _Why think of trash like her? Must be because Aizen ordered the kidnapping.__ Aizen must think of her very useful. When he is done with her, she'll just become another corpse._

Ulquiorra entered the meeting room. He gave a small bow. "Aizen-sama." He greeted

Aizen smiled at the green eyed Arrancar. "Ah Ulquiorra, how is my little bird?"

* * *

**In case you don't remember:**

**Garganta: how Arrancar and Menos-class Hollows move to and from Hueco Mundo. Urahara was able to copy this technique,**

**Sonído: The Arrancar version of flash step.**

**I decided to write a RukiaXUlq one shot. It should be posted but its very short.  
**


	3. Sleeping Beauty

_Sleeping Beauty  
_

Aizen sat in his "Throne". An expression of boredom on his face."How is my little bird?" He inquired, not bothering to look at Ulquiorra.

"The shinigami is locked away. I will relocate her to the next room soon." Ulquiorra reported.

"Good job. Make sure she feels..at home." Aizen gave a smile that would send shivers down one's spine.

Aizen watched the "winter war" from a item that resembled a large, circular mirror. The fake Aizen was doing a perfect job. It was very helpful that many, almost all, has seen his Shikai at the moment of its release. Everyone believed he was there amongst the fighting, even most of his espada. To trick your enemy, one must be able to trick their allies. Aizen smiled. What a grand plan he had.

With a wave of his hand, Aizen dismissed Ulquiorra. Saying only to " Be careful with his new pet." Aizen leaned back in his chair, enjoying the view of the battle. The screams and blood was a very amusing sight to behold. His face full of content. Everything was going well. Another scream as a sword plunged into a body, the blood dyed the ground red. Now all he needed to do is wait for his dear little bird to wake up.

* * *

Ulquiorra walked through the quiet halls of Hueco Mundo. All of the annoying trash has left. Probably trying to help their fellow allies. Foolish thoughts for foolish scum. They under estimated Aizen and that was their down fall.

He sonído his way back to the small shinigami. He was again given the task of looking after the new captive. Ulquiorra would kill all captives if he could, they just wasted the air and time. He had enough after the last one. Babysitting a shinigami was not going to be any better. Such annoying pest.

He arrived to the small building, standing only a foot away from the door. Pulling his let hand out of his pocket, an unusual iron key was clasped in his grip. The key turned slowly in the knob. Satisfied when he heard a clicking sound, he walked into the tiny white room.

It was not as he left it. A chair's remains was scattered on the floor. Was it his imagination or was there a slight dent in the wall? He almost chuckled in amusement. A chair? Thats all she has? He was expecting more resistance during their time apart. He had to admit, the dent was impressive. Such a scrawny thing could muster that much strength?

Ulquiorra froze. Chuckle? Amusement? He did neither of these. _Being around scum has worsen my mental state. _He dismissed all thoughts, concentrating on the task. He looked down at his right hand. Her sword was still in hand. With disgust he put it next to his, making it easier to do his job.

He approached the bed. There she was. Asleep. Her face peaceful. He took a moment to study her. Looking at her face he wonder if she got annoyed with that one bit of hair that seemed to always be in the same spot of her face.

He gently picked her up, bridal style, making sure not to wake her. He was not sure how she would react when she wakes. Ulquiorra wanted to get the ordeal over with, without any extra things to worry about. He quickly moved out of the building and headed to the main building, closer to Aizen.

* * *

Wind. Her hair gathered on her face. Ulquiorra looked down in irritation. Still on there way to her new cage, she was asleep. Ulquiorra didn't know why it irritated him. The hair cover her face. Its out of place, where it doesn't belong. _I rather things to be in order, not a thing out of place. _Yes, a logical answer to why it annoyed him. He fought the urge to restore the order of her hair.

He gave in. His hand touched her smooth skin. Her black hair was brushed back to its proper place, restoring her hair, putting every strand in proper place. Soft. Her hair felt soft. It reminded him of feathers. Black feathers...

Movements under her eyelids. A slight twitch of her hand. Ulquiorra removed his hand. Did he wake her? Shes going to make a fuss if she woke up finding herself being carried by him. Ulquiorra saw the main groups of building. If he increases his speed, he can put her in her new room and not be there when she wakes. Why did Hueco Mundo have to be so big?

* * *

Rukia's eyelids fluttered. Violet eyes opened. Surprise captured her face. Her mouth gaping open as a million thoughts rushed around her head.

_Where am I? Where is everyone? Is that the wind? Why is it so bright? Is it day time? Why was I sleeping? Why am I not in my bed? Did something happen? I'm being carried? Why am I being carried? Who is carrying me? _Green eyes glanced down, seeing her awaken._  
_

Rukia looked up. Her eyes widen. Her mouth dried. Her heart stopped. Black hair, green eyes. Cyan lines, pale skin. Of every person she knew, this was the least likely person she _ever_ thought would be carrying her. Her instincts took over. Her girlish ones. She opened her mouth, letting out a piercing scream.

* * *

Ulquiorra went deaf. The moment her screech hit his ears, his head throbbed. His ears felt as if they were bleeding. He had to do something quick. Aizen might not like his pet screaming, disturbing whatever he was in the middle of. Ulquiorra did the only logical thing he could think of. He put his hand over her mouth, silencing her.

Her eyes was filled with panic and defiance. She thrashed around, like a fish out of water. Her arms flailed around. Her legs swung. Ulquiorra had to reposition his hands to pin her arms down. Her kicking increased. Violet eyes watered, hand was still over her mouth. Rukia bit him.

She bit him. Not some weak bite, she used force. Ulquiorra was outraged. This filth dared bite him? If it wasn't for the fact Aizen would destroy him, Ulquiorra would of killed the petite woman right then. He held in a curse. He ignored the shingami and the small pain in his hand. Ulquiorra just focused on the buildings in front of him. Her jaw loosen. Her eye lids once again covered her eyes. Her struggling body went limp.

His eyes darted to her faces. She fell asleep again. She must be worn out from all the fights she battled. Her behavior just now wouldn't help her gain any much needed energy. He was more then relieved when she sank back into unconsciousness.

This small shinigami was more trouble than the woman before her. Why couldn't she be like th last one? Meek, obedient, and docile?

He could already tell. From her behavior and the look in her eyes, this one was head strong, stubborn, and unyielding. He was in for long, sufferable hours. He would need to keep an eye on this one. He didn't know how she may act. She might even catch him off guard.

* * *

After traveling through many hall ways and making many turns. He was one stair case away from her room. The set of stairs before him lead to only one thing, a door. He climbed the stair case quickly, turning the knob and shoving the door open.

A room that would make a master bedroom turn green with envy laid beyond the door. Lavishly decorated, the room was fit for even the snobbiest, most picky, king. The furniture would make any human royalty embarrassed of their own. A large bed laid against one wall. It looked inviting. Two couches faced each other, separated by only a dark wood coffee table. A Table with 4 chairs rested across the room. sprinkled every where was decorative touches. Small tables that held fancy lamps or beautiful vases, paintings adorned the walls. There was even a few potted plants.

Ulquiorra pulled the blankets to the side and gently laid her on to the bed. Her head rested on the softest pillows. A slight smile established on her face as she curled up, the corner of the blanket clutched in her hands. He compared that expression to the others he seen on her face, What an interesting yet vexing thing she was.

Ulquiorra left the room. He closed the door without a sound and locked it. No way was she getting out of that room. The walls was coated with protective spells and defensive wards as well as the door. Raw strength would not work either. The little shinigami couldn't even try to use her Kidō, Aizen got Szayel Aporro Granz to work on the room before he had met his _unfortunate _demise.

He walked through the halls of Hueco Mundo, looking for the perfect place to store the little bird's sword, a new trophy for Aizen.

* * *

**Yay, I'm done with this chapter. Regrading my very short oneshot. Well its just for a quick read. I really don't intend on making it longer. Sorry to disappoint you.**


	4. Dress To Impress

_Dress to Impress_

Rukia yawned. Turning on her side, she pulled the blanket closer to her. She was very content. A warm bed back in Soul Society. She was happy to leave Hueco Mundo, the place gave her the creeps. She rubbed her eye. Rukia's hand stifled a yawn as she sat up.

A new day to start in the Kuchiki household. She opened her eyes. She blinked making sure she was seeing correctly. She was not in her bedroom nor in Ichigo's closet. Her eyes wandered the room. It was fancy like any Kuchiki room but she knew this wasn't part of her home.

The memories came flooding back. She was fighting some arrancar that lead her into a trap where she got captured. Green eyes floated in her mind. She remembered she got captured by the one of the espada. He brought her to a small, white room where she couldn't escape. Why was she not in the other room? Did someone bring her here while she was asleep? Rukia didn't remember anything after laying down on the small white bed in the first room.

Rukia paid more attention to her surroundings. This room at lest had a little more color. The colors lavender, black, blue, and white were sprinkled around the room. The only thing that broke the color scheme was the bed. It was a rich emerald color. She sighed in relief. Now she wouldn't go insane by looking at only white all day.

She took a mental note of the furniture and where things located. 1 vase, 2 sofas, 1 coffee table between the two sofas, table, 4 chairs surrounding the table, 3 paintings, 2 lamps on each side of the bed she was laying on. All of the furniture looked expensive.

Rukia noticed a large window framed by curtains across the room from her on the west wall. It took up one third of the wall, showing a large view of outside. It was the night sky of this world she seen when she first set foot here. The crescent moon hung in the sky casting a soft glow on the sand.

Rukia got up. Slowly she walked up to the window, putting her hand on it. Like the other room, she guessed this room had precautions on it so she could not escape. The window also must be protected._ Still_, she thought, _I have to try_. Rukia threw one of the chairs at the window. The window was unaffected. The chair also survived. Rukia sighed and left the chair on the ground.

Was there anything else she missed? A quick scan of the room and she saw two doors. One door on the south wall while the other was directly across from the first door, on the north wall. Rukia walked to the one closer to her, the northern door. She grasped the knob and turned it, revealing a bathroom. It was westerner styled. A sink tinted gold and a oval mirror laid next to a bath. The bath tub could of held five Rukias in it. Very high class for a bathroom.

Rukia walked back to the main room. There was only one door left. It must lead to the rest of Hueco Mundo. She should keep an I on that door since it was the only way anyone can enter or exit there. she contemplated whether to try opening the door. _Without a doubt its locked, so why bother_.

Rukia walked back to her bed. She plopped down, staring at the celling. She went through some scenarios in her head. She could: A) attack someone when they enter the room, but then she would be lost in the halls and be at risk of being caught; B) Wait and see what happens; or C) kill herself, If she was still alive, Aizen must need her alive for whatever he has plan.

The door creaked open and closed. The same arrancar that captured her walked in. She didn't know his name. If anyone did tell her the name of the green eyed arrancar, she wouldn't be able to recite it from her memory. He had something in his arms. Cloth? Could it be clothes? Rukia made no movement. She closed her eyes and ignored the intrusion. She was sure as hell not going to bother acknowledging his existence.

Silence. It covered the room like a thick fog. He just stood there. _What the hell isn't he going to say something?_ Rukia tried not to be irritated. Seconds passed like hours, minutes passed like days. He didn't move, he didn't speak. He just looked out the window.

Finally, Rukia had enough. Her impatience got the better of her. She sat up, glaring at the arrancar. "Well?"she said in a very annoyed voice. _Just hurry up and get out already_.

Without turning he spoke.

* * *

"Aizen wishes for you to join him for a meal." His voice was emotionless, like his face.

"Tell him I'd rather not." Rukia retorted. As if she would even humble him with _her_ presence.

"Its not a request." His voice had a sharp edge to it. "Wear this." He walked to the bed and placed in down. He rather just throw it at her and leave.

"I am definitely not wearing that." She huffed. The moment she accepted something from them without a fight was the moment she was defeated by them. She clenched her hands into fist.

Ulquiorra stared at her. His eyes cold. "I will dress you myself If I have to." Rukia's eyes showed shock. He, touch her? No way in hell.

"Your bluffing." She glared daggers at him, her voice icy.

He took a step forward. His voice drip with venom, "I assure you, this is no empty threat." Rukia knew he wasn't lying. She took the clothes and raced to the bathroom, slamming the door. With a click the door was locked.

Ulquiorra turned his attention to the window again. What a stubborn one. He admit that she did have guts to stand up to the enemy even though she was totally alone, all her allies out of her reach. Irritation ran through his head. Why didn't this one realize she was in no position to act this way. She should have her tail between her legs. By far she was the most idiotic filth he dealt with.

* * *

Rukia unfolded the clothing. She quickly took of her own clothing and put on her new ones. She folded her clothing from soul society. She gently patted it, lovingly. How she missed soul society. She shrugged on the new clothing.

A white dress that ended at her thigh. It sleeves barely there, black trim. Her collar also was trimmed with black. At her waist was a large black lace which was tied in a bow. Below the lace was a large triangle like shape, filling the middle of the lower half of the dress black. The bottom of her dress was also trimmed in black. A pair of black fingerless gloves trimmed with white on both ends encased her arm up to the elbow. she put on black socks that stopped at the knee. She slipped on the arrancar stander sandals.

She inspected herself in the mirror. It did look good on her._ Arrancars' have style_, she admitted to herself. She just wished the dress wasn't so short. She pulled on the hem of her dress. With one last look in the mirror, she fixed her hair. _If I'm going to see Aizen, I might as well look damn good._

_

* * *

  
_

Ulquiorra was tired of waiting. That shinigami was taking too long. How dare she waste his and Aizen's time. He almost felt like destroying the door and drag her by her hair to Aizen.

She finally came out. She did look nice...for a shinigami. She fidgeted in her new clothes. Her hands constantly on her hem, gently pulling it down. "It will rip." Ulquiorra stated.

Rukia stop pulling on her hem. "Oh, I guess so." She didn't look happy with her new clothes. She was just wasting her brain cells by worrying about something as stupid as clothes.

Ulquiorra opened the door. "Follow." was all he said. Walking down the stairs he didn't bother slowing or looking back to see if the petite woman followed him. Walking down a long corridor he took a turn when he came up to a fork in the road. He took the left hall.

"Tch."

"What?" His voice sounded bored.

"Leave it to Aizen to make a maze." She then snorted, "I bet some of you _mighty _arrancars get lost."

"Unlike you, most Arrancar are not of low intellect." He stated. He did think of a certain blue headed espada who did get lost.

"Bastard." She muttered following him.

It took five minutes to get to a large door. They took many hall ways and many turns. Once, the little shinigami lost track of him. He had to turn back and look for her. After finding her he held on to her wrist, dragging her until the reach there destination.

Ulquiorra opened the door and pushed her inside. Rukia body shook a little. She tried to steady her nerves and look as noble and fazes as she could. She held her head high and straighten her back.

"Welcome Rukia." a silky voice floated across the room. She turned her head to the source. She stared into the eyes of the enemy, "It's nice to see you again." Aizen gave her a smile.

* * *

**This chapter is kinda boring, but the next chapter will be better. I promise! Rukia's arrancar outfit doesn't really fit the arrancar image, but I think it sounds cute. Plus its different, right?**


	5. Reunion

_Reunion_

"Its nice to see you again." Aizen said with a smile. Rukia's spine stiffen. She turned her head just in time to see the doors close behind her. "So eager to leave?" He gave her a sad expression. "I'm afraid I would be reduce to tears if you left." His voice filled with mock sadness. He gestured to a seat across from him, "Sit."

Aizen sat at a long, white table. Food of every type was present. The aroma was mouth watering. They looked so delectable in the soft glow of candle light. Rukia's stomach pained her. She hasn't had any food since she came to Hueco Mundo. As much as she hated to, she knew she would need food soon. Reluctant, she sat down.

"How do you find your room, Rukia?" Aizen asked her after taking a sip of wine.

"Its very high class." Rukia replied politely._ Everything has to be of the best quality for Aizen._

A female arrancar stepped forward and dished Rukia a foreign food she never seen before. Hesitantly, she took a small bite. It was spicy and made her eyes water. She swallowed and took another bite. Her mask of indifference in place. They ate in silence.

* * *

Ulquiorra went back to the shinigami's room, under the order of Aizen. Unlocking the door he quickly stepped inside. He walked into the bathroom and garbed her old clothes. He quickly left the room and headed to the meeting room.

A short arrancar stood in the room. She was just a bit taller the Rukia, but from a distance, the arrancar could be mistaken as the little woman. Throwing the clothing at the arrancar Ulquiorra opened a garganta. The arrancar now dressed in Rukia's clothing, stepped through the Garganta with Ulquiorra.

Screams. Ulquiorra enter the battle ground. Shinigami were fighting Arrancar were attacking. The scene was total chaos. Blood dyed the ground a dark red. Bodies laid on the ground. stepping over them without a thought, Ulquiorra and the arrancar headed to a secluded part of the town.

They were in a park, flowers were in bloom. The moon high in the sky. It was peaceful. The park was untouched by the battle. Ulquiorra nodded to the female arrancar. She moved in front of him barley an inch apart. He drew his sword and held it to her neck. They were nearing.

* * *

Ichigo cursed. He couldn't focus on the battle. What an idiot he was. That nagging feeling that wouldn't leave him was soon clear when he stepped out of the Garganta. Rukia. Where was she?

He looked for her when he arrived by all the captains and lieutenants thought that she was with them. Could sh be dead? Ichigo shook his head. How can that be possible. Her image ran in his mind. Determine and defiant, that was how Rukia is. She can't be dead. She's strong for a midget.

Ichigo cut down the arrancar in front of him. He put all his anger into his attacks. He was angry at himself for not looking after her. He should of kept her next to him the whole time. It was such a stupid idea to split up.

Ichigo felt something different._ Rukia? _He felt her spiritual pressure. He chanted her name in his head as he shunpo his way toward her spiritual pressure. Maybe if he said her name in his head enough it will be her and she'll be alright and give him that grin that always made his heart beat abnormally.

He froze. Rukia isn't alone. His body started screaming at him to move faster toward her. _Shes in trouble? Rukia wait for me!_

_

* * *

  
_

Ulquiorra took out his blade. He place it on the arrancar's throat. With a swift motion, her throat was slit. Blood poured out as he body fell. A puddle of blood formed around her.

"Rukia?" Byakuya Kuchiki beat Ichigo. His eyes widened and for once his mask was broken. "Rukia?" He said louder this time.

"Filth." Ulquiorra barely moved his hand and the body lit on fire. He made no movement. Ichigo finally arrived. His eyes showed terror.

Byakuya moved toward the body. "Rukia.." He tried to hold the body but the flames would not allow him. The body turned to ash. Byakuya closed his eyes. He opened his eyes. They were now filled with rage. He took a piece of cloth that laid in the pile of ash. The only thing left.

Ichigo watched all of this. He couldn't move his body. _No. No. No. No!_ Rukia couldn't of just died. She couldn't. Ichigo regain control of his body.

"You bastard!" He snarled. Ichigo drew his Zanpakutō.

Both Ichigo and Byakuya regarded Ulquiorra with pure hate. Byakuya was the first to attack.

Ulquiorra dodge a slash from Byakuya. Attack after attack Byakuya kept coming after him. Ulquiorra avoided them all. Every slash and thrust of his sword made no contact. Ichigo charged after him with a cry. Ichigo's blade made contact with air. Ulquiorra was gone.

* * *

Rukia put her fork down. She felt something clawing at her heart. What happened? Why was her heart in turmoil?

Aizen took a sip of his wine." Rukia something the matter?" He acted concern.

"No. Nothings wrong." _Except your mental state. _Rukia glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Oh Rukia, I thought you would ask something more interesting. We already know what I want."

His plan was going smooth so far. He sent a fake arrancar to be him making the shinigami think he was there. While they were being fools, he gotten one of the final pieces. True, it might take a while but it will be worth it. It was Rukia Kuchiki he was thinking about of course.

Ah, what potential she had. So many reasons why she become essential for his plan. It must be fate. Since the day she had the Hōgyoku put inside her, she has been watched. No one realized what a remarkable shinigami she was. How talented she was. Only someone like him could see her true value.

Aizen was done playing with his new toy. He would need to break her in slowly. "Rukia, would you like a tour of the place. I would just love to show you my newest trophy I have on my mantle." He said, a slight smirk played on his lips. Ah yes, his new trophy. He would have to thank Ulquiorra for such a nice gift.

* * *

Byakuya still held the cloth in his hand. The only thing left of Rukia. After regaining his composure, He along with Ichigo called a meeting. Some of the captains came as well. Captains Histugaya and Captain Ukitake were there. Renji along with two other lieutenants were also present.

Ichigo broke the silence with the news. "Rukia is dead." a solemn silence.

Captain Ukitake barely managed to say "Who killed her?".

Byakuya who was quiet the whole time answer him. "One of the espada."

Ichigo whispered his name, "Ulquiorra Schiffer." Sobs broke out. Curses were heard. Everyone was deep in mourning. Orihime kept on blaming her self. Renji left the meeting, anger and grief was all he felt. Captain Ukitake face was paler then usual. His always kind face twisted in sorrow. Captain Histugaya patted the older Captain's shoulder.

_Ulquiorra_, Ichigo vowed

_I will kill you,_ Byakuya promised. Rage and sadness filled the night.

* * *

**Things are getting Interesting... **

**I want to thank all of you for reviewing! Whenever I start to get lazy, I go read one of your reviews and then i can type again.  
I promise there will be some moments between Ulquiorra and Rukia in the next chapters.  
**


	6. Weary

_Weary_

"Ah, Ulquiorra, I was just thinking about you." Aizen looked at the arrancar. He was standing next to Rukia. The little shinigami looked frozen to the ground. Aizen's hand was on her shoulder. He was obviously enjoying her discomfort. "Well Rukia, I enjoyed our time together. I know how tired you must be." Rukia felt as if her skin was crawling. She was repulsed by his touch.

Aizen removed his hand. Without another word, Aizen left. Rukia's shoulders lowered, It was if an enormous weight was taken off her shoulders. She relaxed. He was gone. That was all that mattered at the moment. She almost sighed.

Ulquiorra watched her. She was quite strange. Her reactions quickly changed. Fear to relief, now happiness. He watched her as she jumped in the air. She then remembered he was there and blushed. How strange.

"Follow." He walked towards the door and opened it. He turned and look at the shinigami. She finally stopped her the redness in her face and regain her composure. Rukia briskly walked out of the room and followed Ulquiorra.

_Idiot._ Rukia scolded herself. She should of controlled her emotions better. She should of remembered the arrancar was there. But then again, with such a good idea, who wouldn't celebrate their genius idea?

* * *

Rukia followed Ulquiorra, not paying much attention to her surroundings. _I can be useful while I'm here. I can ruin Aizen's plans from the inside...but how? Should I try to gain his trust? He might see through it if I suddenly try to help him...I could alwa-_

Rukia stumbled on the stairs to her room. Her thigh hit the corner of a stair. Blood seeped from the wound, it ran down her leg. She winced as she touched the wound. Gathering the hem of her dress in one hand as she lowered her sock. She tried to keep the blood of her clothes.

The arrancar looked down at her. His eyes locked on to the wound. He seemed to get impatient with her. He walked down towards her. _What is he doing?_

Ulquiorra took of his black sash. _Clumsy moron_. He started to wrap it around her leg.

"Hey what are you doing!" She demanded.

"Quiet trash." He commanded.

"I have a name." Her tone turned icy. She wasn't some nameless thing.

"I'm well aware." He tied it in a knot.

"Well then arrancar, don't call me trash. I am Rukia-sama to the likes as lowly as you." Her voice seemed to freeze ice on the very ground.

"Hypocrite." He walked back up the stairs and opened the door.

Rukia stood there, speechless. Did he just back sass her? She snapped out of it. She quickly walked up the stairs. As she stepped through the door, Rukia fought the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

She walked over to the table and grabbed a chair. She dragged it in front of the window. After adjusting the position of the chair, she sat down satisfied. Ulquiorra watched her. _Strange woman._

Ulquiorra stood next in front of Rukia. He held her leg. A confused look on her face. "I'm inspecting it." He undid the knot in the now bloodied sash. The cut wasn't deep nor was it big.

"Bath." He said.

"What?"

"Bath, go wash your cut." He then inspected her clothes. Clean. She was lucky that there was no blood on her clothing.

"What do you mean hypocrite" She said. _Was she concerned by the comment i said earlier? How annoying._

"I also have a name, _Rukia-sama_." He put emphasis on her name.

"Well then what is it?" H_ow impolite._

"Ulquiorra Schiffer._"_

Rukia got up and moved toward the bath room. She turned the knob and opened the door. "You may leave Ulquiorra." She stepped inside, locking the door.

* * *

Rukia was tired and felt disgusting. She hasn't taken a bath since she got here and she got dirty, sweaty, and bloody from the battles. That fact Aizen touched her didn't help either.

Rukia found a white sleeping yukata neatly piled on the spot next to the sink...Where her old clothes once were. She felt a little sad when she saw them gone. _Did they throw it away while I had dinner?_ Rukia made a mental note to hide anything valuable she finds.

She filled the bath with warm water. Looking in the sink draws, Rukia found shampoos, soaps, and bubble baths. She choose a Lavender scented shampoo and soap. _Might as well use them. _

Rukia got into the bath. Her muscles loosen and she felt very peaceful. She quickly washed her hair and used the soap to clean off all the filth that coated on her skin. She felt much better after being cleaned, almost as if she washed away all her worries.

The scent of lavender was tranquil. She felt relaxed as she dipped her fingers into the water. Holding her hand above the water, she watch the water drip of her fingers into the bath, making ripples.

She yawned. She must have been more tired then she thought. She leaned her head back against the tub. She yawned again. Her eyes drifted aimlessly through the room. Her drowsiness caught up with her. as her eye lids drooped.

* * *

Ulquiorra stood in front of Aizen. Aizen looked at the young arrancar then ran his hand through his hair. " The mission?"

"Accomplished." Ulquiorra reported. He took out one of his eyes and used his instant replay ability by crushing it.

Aizen watched with great interest. It showed the death of "Rukia" and how she burned. A small smile slowly formed on his lips. Byakuya was shone. His mask of indifference broken when he saw the small body burning. The smile got bigger. Ichigo frozen to the spot, fear on his face. Aizen had a grin on his face.

Byakuya eyes closed, trying to pretend that she isn't dead. Oh how he said her name. Amusement lit Aizen's face. The he grabbed the piece of cloth from the ashes, dirtying his hands. How unusual for the captain to be so attached to someone.

"You bastard!" Ichigo snarled. Aizen watched as he drew his Zanpakutō. How foolish to think that he could take on Aizen's 4th espada. Byakuya suddenly attack Ulquiorra who dodged all attacks with skill.

Ichigo rushed toward Ulquiorra, sword held in both hands as he swung down with all his strength. Aizen laughed as he saw Ichigo's face when he realized he missed "Rukia's" killer. How he would like to see the faces of all the pathetic shinigamis' and humans' when the learned of their precious friend's "death".

Aizen smiled to Ulquiorra, genuinely happy with the turn of events. "You did better then I had hoped for."

Ulquiorra bowed. "Thank you, Aizen-sama."

* * *

**I would type more but I'm tired. Random question for everyone! Whos your favorite arrancar? Well other then Ulquiorra.**


	7. Fluster

_Fluster_

Ulquiorra walked toward "Rukia-sama"'s room. Some medical tape was in right hand. His left hand was in his pocket. A small tube of ointment was also in his pocket. The tape and ointment was for the small shinigami. He had to keep Aizen's "pet" health, He couldn't risk an infection.

He turned left. He would soon be there. Ulquiorra faintly heard someone yelling. irritated, Ulquiorra ignored that voice he knew too well._ Just shut up already_. He sped up his pace. Ulquiorra did not want to see that annoying filth right now.

_Damn it_. He just had to meet up with him now of all times. He would probably start laughing when he finds out that I have to babysit again. Grimmjow scowled at Ulquiorra. "Shoulda died."

Ulquiorra was already annoyed. " I see that your still alive even after that trash beat you."

"Shut up!" Grimmjow yelled, "Fucking bastard." Grimmjow then seemed to remember something and gave a grin. "I heard you're babysitting a shinigami."

"It doesn't concern you." Ulquiorra voice was caustic.

"Well have fun babying the shinigami." Grimmjow stalked off, away from Ulquiorra. He stopped and turned to face Ulquiorra, " I bet she treating you like a bitch."

Ulquiorra ignored the comment and continued toward Rukia's room. He was pissed. Although Ulquiorra kept a perfect mask of indifference, he was seething in rage Grimmjow always pissed him off. _Cocky bastard. _He would l_ove _to punch him in the face.

He quickly made it to the stairs, climbing them two at a time. Unlocking the door, the room was empty._ Was she still taking a bath_? He grasped the bathroom's doorknob. Locked. Its been awhile so she should be done. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. After 3 minutes he called out to her, "Shinigami?" again no reply.

_Something is wrong. _He took out the key and used it on the bathroom. It worked. Shoving the door open he saw a very pink body in the bath tub. _She fainted_? Avoiding his eyes, he pick up the towel next to the sink. With one arm he gently pulled her out of the bath and wrapped her in the towel.

Picking her up, Ulquiorra carried her to her bed. He moved her leg so he could take a better look at it. He rubbed the ointment into the wound and wrapped the medical tape around her leg. satisfied with his work he left the room.

Lavender lingered on him. As he hurried to his room now that all his task were done, his cheeks were faintly pink.

* * *

Rukia woke up. She had a dream about being under water. She wanted to wake up but couldn't. Her body was relaxed and exhausted, a deadly combination when taking a bath. She gasped as she saw that only a towel cover her skin. She ran back to the bathroom to change into her clothes.

_What happened? I was in the bath and I was relaxed but then what? I could of drowned. _Rukia thought about how embarrassing that would of been, drowning in the bathtub_. I should thank whoever got me out of there. Wait could of it been_...Rukia's cheeks turn red.

She returned to her bed and laid down. She pulled the covers over her head. _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. _How embarrassing that he could of seen her naked body. She pulled the covers closer.

Rukia closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep.

She turned on her side then tossed to the other. Rukia couldn't get comfortable. She opened her eyes and stared at the celling. With a sigh she got up. She walked toward the window and just stood there, watching the never changing sky.

* * *

Ulquiorra laid flat on his bed. His hand covered his eyes. He was motionless.

His room was quite plain compared to the grand room Rukia had. He had a bed that had black sheets and white pillows. He also had a cabinet. Next to his bed was a table that his sword laid on next to a lamp.

There was one thing in common the two rooms had. A large window that showed the eternal night sky. The moon hung in the sky. Alone. Not a star was insight. The lonely moon that never moved, it just stayed suspended in the same spot. In the very same spot Ulquiorra first laid eyes on a long time ago.

Ulquiorra considered himself very much like that moon. Alone in this bitter existence. He did not care for anyone, nor did anyone care for him. Life has dragged on and still Ulquiorra felt the same way as he did when he first stood on the sand of this world. Hollow. A hole in his being. _Maybe this is why we are called hollows_, he muse to himself, _We are but empty creatures but still we are lucky to not have troublesome emotions. How philosophic I am being._

Violet eyes drifted through his head. His cheeks burned again as he thought of what happened. He tried to clear his head. He was acting like a teenager. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Why the hell was he thinking of filth like her a shinigami._ I probably should go cheek on her and thats why she is in my thoughts. _A logical answer to explain why he had such thoughts.

He got out of his bed and grabbed his sword. Ulquiorra kept his sword with him _always_. It was very useful to have when a lot of the arrancar hate your guts. He pulled on his jacket over his bare skin. He quickly ran a hand through his hair. Bed head would be unsightly.

Ulquiorra took quick steps towards the petite woman's room.

* * *

Rukia stood in front of the window for sometime. Her body still but her mind was racing. She calculated the probability of one of her plans to work. 1 out 0f 10 chance of succeeding. She moved towards her door. Now is just as good of time as any.

Rukia planed to escape her room. She could try to leave here and try to get back to the human world or soul society but she didn't have the power to. All she could hope for was help out her comrades by doing anything to destroy Aizen plans. She would have a better chance if she had her Zanpakutō, but she had no way of finding it.

As much as it pained her, If abandoning her Zanpakutō would help soul society gain victory in anyway, she would. Her soul felt as if it was ripped in two and that getting back Sode no Shirayuki should be her top priority but Shirayuki would scold her for not helping out her friends.

Rukia's feet hurt from all that stand that she now regretted but carried on. She grasped the knob and turned to see if it was locked. The door swung open carefully. Rukia felt as if she could smell freedom. she quickly went down the stairs.

Rukia fell. she was too eager too leave. Her feet also hurt, not to mention her wound. Did these stairs have something against her? She mentally cursed herself and the damn stairs.

Where was the impact?

* * *

Ulquiorra was at the foot of the stairs. He would go in, check on the woman, then leave. Thats it, nothing more.

He climbed one step when he froze. He looked up. There she was, that stupid woman! What was she doing now. It seemed she couldn't see him. She was coming down the stairs awfully fast. Rukia lost footing. She fell down.

Ulquiorra moved forward, reaching his arms out to catch her. She landed safely in his arms. It took her a few minutes to realize what just happened. She looked around with confusion then noticed the arms that caught her. Violet eyes met emerald. Surprise lit her face.

Ulquiorra face was indifferent but he was sure as hell pissed.

* * *

**I keep on typing these out late at night! I should really stop this bad habit and work on this earlier. **


	8. New Faces

_New faces_

Rukia's mouth gaped open. Utter surprise lit her face. Instead of falling to the ground, she fell into his arms. Why the hell was he doing here? Though she was thankful that she didn't hit the ground, she rather be anywhere then here.

"Going for a walk?" His voice was cold and stern.

Rukia opened her mouth to say something then decided not to. He would just treat her like an idiot. Ulquiorra probably knew already what her intentions were. He'd probably also tell her that it was useless to even try finding a way out even with a map.

She waited for him to put her down. Silence. He didn't make any movements indicating he was letting go. "Are you going to put me down?" She finally asked.

Ulquiorra's answer was tightening his hold on her. She squirmed. As much as she tried she could not escape. Using all of her energy to wiggle out of his hold left her tired. She gave up. Rukia stopped struggling a stayed still.

Ulquiorra walked up the stairs and reached out one hand to open the door. Rukia took a chance. She struggled for her freedom. She slipped down a little. Just a bit more..She kicked her legs. Ulquiorra recaptured her. With her in his grasp he went into her room.

Ulquiorra dropped Rukia down on her bed. Instead of leaving for the door like Rukia thought he would, he sat down on the chair facing the window. What was he doing? She would yell at him for being in a lady's room at night but it was impossible to tell what time it was.

"I will be watching you till you fall asleep" With looking back at her he continue, " If you want to be angry at anyone for this arrangement, be angry with your self."

Rukia wanted to strangle him. If she had her Zanpakutō he would be dead. _I bet hes laughing at me on the inside. _The more Rukia thought, the more aggravated she got. She pulled the covers around her and laid down. Closing her eyes, she tried to sleep.

Rukia felt like someone was staring holes into her. _I'm just being to self conscious_. She tried to relax. It felt so weird having someone in the room while she tried to sleep. She started reciting things in her head. Poems, kidō spells, anything that would make her fall asleep. Her body finally allowed her to sleep.

* * *

Ulquiorra listen. Silence. The shinigami fell asleep. Her body laid still. How could such a little thing like her have so much energy. Ulquiorra rubbed his forehead. She was a handful. Stubborn and Determined, but very interesting.

He got up from his chair. He walked toward the sleeping figure. Standing next to the bed, he looked down at Rukia. She had a peaceful expression. Her mouth was slightly parted. the blanket was slipping off her. Ulquiorra lifted it and secured it around her. He watched as her chest rose and fell with her breathing. Why was he so enticed with this petite woman.

"Ichi...go" she murmured. Ulquiorra froze. Did she just say Ichigo's name? That so called substitute shinigami filth? Maybe this woman had feelings for him. _Why does it matter to me that she said his name? _Ulquiorra tried to clear his head.

"Renji...Nii..sama..Captain.." He relaxed as he heard her say more names. She must be worried about her friends. Maybe she was dreaming of them. It shouldn't concern him whether or not she had some one important to her.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes. Hes been acting strange for a while. Maybe he was getting sick. He walked out the door. Giving the small shinigami one last glance, he closed and locked the door.

* * *

Ulquiorra was in Aizen's throne room. His knee touching the floor in a bow. His head was down as he stared at the floor. Aizen had a look in his eyes. Something interesting was about to happen.

Aizen watched the battle unfold through his looking glass. An explosion. Screams. Madness. Bodies littered the battle grounds, arrancar and shinigami alike. Another explosion. Gin must be having a lot of fun, after all Aizen did entrust him to be in charge.

Byakuya Kuchiki appeared in view. Covered in blood that obviously was not his own. His usual tidy appearance was ruined. His hair messed up, dirt and sweat covered his skin. He lunged down at an unsuspecting arrancar. His haori fluttered around him. He looked like a demon.

Could this be the effect of "Rukia's" death?

Ichigo stood in the middle of bodies of arrancar. The arrancar's blood flowed like a river. Ichigo had a killing intent in his eyes. He yelled and stuck down 3 arrancar. They collapsed. Sweat dripped down his face. He wiped blood from his mouth. He lunged at another arrancar.

Aizen was pleased to see their reactions. _This is simply marvelous_. Things were running smoothly like he predicted. Soon the next step will take place. He turned his attention to Ulquiorra. "Are the new espada replacements for numbers 5, 7, 8, and 9 ready?"

"Yes Aizen-sama."

Aizen then looked toward the door. "come." He ordered.

Four arrancar came in. Three males, one female. All bowed toward Aizen. The female stepped forward. "Espada 5, Astucia Espina, head of the research devision" She had red curly hair that went down to her waist. She was taller then two of the three male espada. Her skin was tan. Her hollow mask covered her barely covered her eyes. Yellow eyes hid underneath. She wore a long skirt that touched the floor and a top that sleeves stopped at the elbow. Her sword had a yellow and red hilt. She kept it on her left side. A hole was on her right shoulder and a tattoo of a 5 on the back of her other.

She stepped back. A arrancar with black hair with white tips stood forward. He was the shortest of the four. He seemed to just barely be able to tower over Rukia is she was standing next to him. He had silver eyes. He had pale skin but not as pale as Ulquiorra. His pants stopped just below the knee. His top had five black lines running down it while two others ran down his sleeves. His hollow mask covered one of his ears and seemed to resemble half a head phone. His other ear had two piercings in it that seemed to be part of his hollow mask. On his back was a sword that seemed to dwarf him. Its hilt was Silver and black. A tattoo of his number was on the side of his neck. A hole was on his upper arm, just above his elbow. He bowed, " Suelto Ondulación, 7th."

The tallest of the group stood forward. "Muerte Duende, Espada number 8." He had light blond hair, the bangs covered his hazel eyes. On his face was a grin showing off sharp teeth. He had ivory skin. Poking out from underneath his hair were pointed ears. His hollow mask laid on the top of his head and looked like a circlet. His had short sleeved top with black gloves and a regular pants. His sash was slanted. His hole was in the middle of his chest. He moved his hand to brush away some hair off of the right side of his forehead, revealing the number 9. On his right side was a curved sword. The hilt was a moss green.

The last one stepped forward. " Media Luna Mar, 9th." He had hair that ended at his ear lope. It was black with a blue hue. His eyes were a deep blue like the sea. He wore a top with a low collar showing off his number. He had a jacket that touched the ground. his pants were pushed a little lower, showing a hole right next to his right hip. His helmet covered half of his face from below the eye. A blue collar was around his neck. On his right side was his sword. It was the same color as his eye, it was just a bit longer then most.

Aizen dismissed them. He looked at Ulquiorra. "Let Rukia meet them tomorrow." Aizen had something planned.

* * *

**Astucia Espina - Cunning Rose, new 5th.**

**Suelto Ondulación- Loose Ripple, new 7th.  
**

**Muerte Duende - Death sprite , new 8th.  
**

**Media Luna Mar - crescent Sea, new 9th**

**This chapter pretty much introducing new characters. Of the new characters which one do you like? **


	9. Interest

_ Interest _

Ulquiorra bowed to Aizen and left the room. He walked to the meeting room. He was slightly puzzled by Aizen's order for Rukia to meet the new espada members.

"_Go brief the new espada. Later when Rukia is awake let them meet her." Aizen smiled. "Watch them carefully, I will need them for my plans to work. You are dismissed."_

What was he planning? Ulquiorra wondered why did the new espada had to do with Rukia. He walked into the meeting room. Two of the espada were arguing. The short one and the very tall one.

"Shut up pixie boy!" The short one yelled, "And keep your hands to your self!"

The tall one grinned, " I'm sorry. Your just so cute...Like a little child."

The short one's face turned red with anger. He made a movement to grab his sword. Astucia Espina watched the two with amusement, trying to hold back a laugh. Media Luna Mar was in his seat with a bored expression.

"Will you two shut up." Media Luna Mar growled at the two in a loud voice. His face showed irritation. He got the attention of the two.

"Mar is just jealous that hes not as cute as Suelto."

"Don't act so familiar then me, your a lower rank!" Suelto Ondulación yelled at Muerte Duende. Muerte laughed.

"Silence." Ulquiorra was getting a head ache from all their yelling. _How annoying. _All of the espada looked at Ulquiorra and quieted. They all sat down.

"Are you aware of the war?" He began.

"Yep." Muerte said with a grin. The others nodded.

"The shinigami is not our only enemies." Took out his eye and crushed it in his hand. He showed them fights with Ichigo and his friends. He showed them all of the attacks Ichigo had used and of his hollow mask.

Espina looked at the images of Ichigo with the most interest. " I want to see his insides." she smiled.

Mar looked bored still. Muerte had a gleam in his eyes while Suelto looked like a child on Christmas.

"We get to fight 'em right?" Suelto said excitedly.

"If they get in our way, dispose of them." Ulquiorra said. _Maybe if we're lucky, you get killed in the process. Annoying brat._

_She should be awake by now_, he thought to himself." I will now take you to see Aizen's important_ guest._ Her name is Rukia Kuchiki. She may be a shinigami but you are not allowed to harm her. If you do I shall give you punishment." He said coldly. He got up and left the room, not turning back to see if they were following him.

He heard some arguing behind him. Ignoring them he walked quickly toward Rukia's room. He climbed the stairs and reached the door. He finally turn around to give them a cold look.

"You got your eye back?" Muerte exclaimed, "What a neat trick Ulqui!"

_ I will take Grimmjow over them any day. _He opened the door.

* * *

Rukia was sitting in her chair looking out the window. She woken up about an hour ago but couldn't tell what time exactly it was. _I would kill for a clock right now. _She then thought about time here. Time might move slower here. The clock could be useless. She then sighed.

She had too much time and too little to do. All she did was look out the window and sleep. _I wonder how long I been here. Two days? A week? How is the war going? Are we losing? Are my friends dead._

She tried to stop thinking those dreaded thoughts._ All these questions are meaningless. They wont change anything, no matter how much I think of them_. She looked at the moon. It seemed to calm her.

The door behind her opened. Ulquiorra stepped in followed by four arrancar she never seen before.A tall woman who had red hair, A Tall man who had blond hair, A Short teen boy, and a very bored looking man came in behind Ulquiorra.

"Nice to meet ya."

* * *

The short one grinned at her. "I'm Suelto Ondulación. You can call me Suelto."

"You can call me anything you want, my lovely _Flor_." The tall man said as he winked at her. That earned a glare from Suelto.

Ulquiorra wanted to bash Muerte's brains out. _I am not leaving him alone with her. _Ulquiorra had to remind him self not to kill that filth. _If he tries to touch her, I will cut off his hands. _Ulquiorra mentaly cursed who ever let trash like him to be a espada._  
_

"Ignore that. His name is Muerte Duende. We all call him Muerte." Suelto said. He hit Muerte when he blew a kiss. "Stupid playboy."

"Hello dear, I'm Astucia Espina. You can just call me Espina. I hope that we see each other often." She said in a sweet voice. Espina had a gleam in her eyes. Rukia felt a shiver go down her spine.

"Media Luna Mar." The last one said. He looked at Rukia with interest. For the first time since Ulquiorra met Mar, this was the only time he was interested in something. Mar walked over to Rukia and examined her. _Was that a small smile on his lips? _

"Mar Mar your scaring her!" Muerte exclaimed. He rushed over to Mar and knocked him away from Rukia. He hugged her closely while glaring at Mar. " Don't worry Ru Ru I will protect you!"

"Hey! Stop trying to molest her!" Suelto yelled at Muerte.

Muerte glanced down at Rukia. " I'm sorry Ru Ru." He released her. Muerte tackled Suelto and hugged him while rubbing his cheek on Suleto's head. " I didn't know you were jealous of Ru Ru and me. Don't worry Mama is here!" Muerte looked at Ulquiorra. " Papa Ulqui should hug his child too!"

_I don't care if Aizen gets mad, I will murder Muerte_. Ulquiorra kept his mask of indifference on. He pretended to not hear Muerte last comment as he thought of horrible ways to kill Muerte.

"Aw I think hes mad at us!" Muerte pouted. He pretended to cry.

"What do you mean us? Get off of me already!" Suelto punched Muerte in the face. Suelto got out of the death grip Muerte had and claimed his freedom.

Rukia stood there watching this. Ulquiorra noticed her holding her hand to her lips. Her body was shaking. _Was she laughing? _He watched her. Ulquiorra liked this expression on her. It suited her better then her usual indifferent face she used. It was..cute.

Ulquiorra head was filled with horror. Did he just think she was cute? That isn't right! He should think of her as annoying and useless. He should consider her no better then the ground he steps on._ I'm losing my mind? Too much stress?_

Ulquiorra heard a yell. He stopped his train of thought and looked around to see what was happening.

Suelto was being held back by Muerte. He was glaring at Espina. "Do you want to repeat that?" His voice was low and dangerous.

"I said, I can give you pills to make you taller." She held back a laugh when she saw his face. She turned to Rukia. "If you want, I can give you the same pills." Espina walked over and whispered something into the little shinigami's ear.

Rukia's face turned red and she declined. Espina then let out a small laugh. Suelto still had murder in his eyes while Muerte had amusement on his face. Mar just leaned against the wall, staring at the shinigami.

"Thats enough. Leave." Ulquiorra was getting tired of them. They were loud and annoying.

"Aw. See you soon, Ru Ru!" Muerte blew a kiss to Rukia and headed out the door.

"Come by sometime, I would love to do some...test on you." Espina followed Muerte.

"Catch ya later." Suelto gave Rukia a boyish grin and ran out the door, yelling something about teaching some one a lesson.

Mar was the last to leave of the four. He looked at her for a moment. "...I look forward to out next meeting." He left without another word.

Ulquiorra was a bit worried about letting Mar near Rukia. Something was odd about his reaction to her. He walked toward the door. Ulquiorra was going to go see Aizen. He might be interested about this. With one last glance at the petite woman,Ulquiorra closed the door.

* * *

"Interesting." Aizen said. He listened to Ulquiorra detailed report.

"Media Luna Mar seemed to taken a special interest to her. She did not show any signs of dislike or like toward him. Suelto Ondulación and Muerte Duende seems to amuse her. She also did not show any signs of dislike or like toward Astucia Espina."

Aizen thought for a moment. "Rukia may interact with them. You shall keep her safe and be within hearing distance when ever they go near her. Keep an eye on her_ especially_ when Media Luna Mar is near."

Ulquiorra bowed and got up. As he walked toward the door he heard a chuckle behind him. It was full of malevolence.

Aizen turned his attention to the mirror. Its been two weeks since the battle began but time seemed to be slower here in Hueco Mundo. Gin' face appeared. He was grinning as usual. Gin was doing a good job of being in charge. The plans he made were flawless. Gin's unpredictability and cunning was perfect. The enemy never saw it coming, not even in the final moments of life.

Soon Gin would return. He and all of Aizen's pawns would be back and phase two of the plan would start. It was a good thing Aizen had all the tools he needed for it to work. Even the most important tool of all, Rukia Kuchiki.

What a _lovely_ thing she was. She is strong but does not come to mind to be one of the strongest among those back in soul society. How unfortunate those back there has not notice the unlimited potential she had. Rukia could be the ultimate weapon. With his help, Aizen could make that reality. A reality Aizen has dreamed of ever since he first laid eyes on this little shinigami.

He knew since the beginning. Just one look at her and Aizen knew for him to have his goals work he will need her. It was too bad the Kuchiki clan got to her before him. Byakuya interfered and prolong his mission, but he also increased the value of Rukia.

If only Aizen made his move faster. He could of made her as loyal as Gin and Tousen. Aizen would have played the perfect fatherly role to the insecure, lonely, Rukia. In less than a year he could have had her wrapped around his finger. But as always some one got in his way.

Ukitake. Byakuya wanted his sister to be in a safe environment and sent her to Ukitake's squad. Aizen could of tried to get close to her still. Talk to her when she was off duty or if she was ever sent on errands he could bump in to her and help her out. But that wouldn't be as effective. A Fatherly role would of a greater impact on someone like her who never had a father. Ukitake seemed to do the role very well but he couldn't stop Rukia's loneliness.

The only person in soul society who seemed to understand Rukia was Renji. Her bond with his was very strong. Another reason why Rukia was desirable for his goals. If he could control Rukia, he could control her loyal friend Renji. He also had potential. Though he did have potential, comparing it to Rukia's was like comparing a stream to the Ocean.

Aizen would of gotten a plan for her to join. Nothing can stop him from getting what he wants. But yet another got in the way. Rukia being sent to the human world to destroy some hollows was no problem. She would always return to soul society, but her encountering a human with high spiritual energy was not something he ever would of thought could happen.

Even unlikelier was that she would have to give him some of _her_ power. Of course, it was only natural that the human would become a strong foe. Rukia's power did have quite an effect on him. Ichigo.

Her staying in the human world did not help at all. The fact she also had a strong bond with the human Ichigo was also unfortunate. Rukia loneliness was cut dramatically. They had a special bond that could withstand anything thrown out them. At lest thats what they think.

_I guess it was a good thing that she did meet him. It help me gain the H__ōgyoku easier. _Ichigo helped him gain an important item and he along with the orange haired girl was able to be used as pawns to get Rukia into Hueco Mundo but it did not make up for all the times he tried to destroy Aizen's carefully calculated plans. _ How annoying those mere humans were._

But none of it mattered now. Rukia was here under Aizen's control. The shinigami numbers are depleting. Aizen had a strong army of arrancar under his command. The Hōgyoku would soon waken . Marvelous.

Just a two more weeks till the next phase can begin. Two more weeks till Aizen will have his ultimate weapon. Aizen had a small smile creep onto his lips. Blood lust gleamed in his eyes. Soon the world will shake with fear at the mere mentioning of Aizen and Rukia Kuchiki.

* * *

**This chapter was mainly explaining a bit of Aizen's plan. I got to express the new espada's behaviors which will help me further the development between Rukia and Ulquiorra. I guess Aizen's plan will soon be fully revealed.**


	10. Petals

_Petals_

Rukia face was still slightly red when the arrancars left. They all seemed nice for arrancar but Mar seemed to scare her a bit. _He was looking at me like I was his prey._ A shiver ran down her spine.

The two who bickered seemed to be the easiest to relax around. _Suelto and Muerte? _Rukia tried to remember who was who. They were quite funny and acted different from what she would expect of any espada. Muerte reminded her slightly of Ichigo's father.

Espina seemed nice but Rukia kept on feeling like a rare animal in front of her, like something to be carfully studied. _I can not only make you taller...I can give you the body any woman would desire..._Espina whispered into her ear such nonsense. _Who needs a body like that? My body is perfect the way it is!_

Rukia sat down. With these type of people around her, she knew she had to keep her guard up. Everyone here is the enemy. They could kill her if she ever relaxes around them. Rukia closed her eyes.

The door suddenly opened. Rukia's eye flew open. Ulquiorra came in followed by Muerte. Muerte looked very excited while Ulquiorra had the same blank look on his face. "Hiya Ru Ru! Being looked up in the same room seems boring so I thought you might wanna go on a walk with me."

Rukia opened her mouth to say she would rather not when Muerte grabbed her arm and hauled her off. He chatted excitedly about things she didn't understand. Half the things he said was in a different language. Ulquiorra just followed behind them. _Why is he coming? _She thought to her self.

"Here we are Ru Ru!" Muerte released his hold on her. Everywhere had flowers. Beautiful flowers in every shape and size. Every color and type. It was like a sea of color. Rukia stood in awe. This garden may even rival that of the Kuchiki clan's.

"This is the Las Noches Gardens,Valle de los sueños or Valley of the dreams. It was a tale told by the olddest hollow that every dream goes through Soul Society as well as the human world travels here as well. For every dream that has come to this world, a flower blooms. We're lucky Las Noches was built here or you would of never seen it. Not many come here and appreciated it but I thought you would." He smiled as he saw the little Kuchiki's face. He seemed to be listening to something then looked back at Rukia. " I'm sorry Ru Ru but I have to go. There just isn't enough of me to go around." He then looked a Ulquiorra, " But I betcha Papa Ulqui here will let you enjoy the sight longer." With a wink he was gone.

"10 minutes." Ulquiorra said in his usual emotionless voice.

Rukia was grateful. Seeing this much color in this place was like a blessing. She walked up to a lone tree. Beautiful flowers grew on it. The petals reminded her of Byakuya and his Senbonzakura. She sat down underneath the tree.

It was very peaceful here. A breeze scattered the petals, sending them swirling in the air. It was hypnotic to watch. She started to feel sleepy and didn't bother to think why would there be a breeze in such a place as this. The last thing she saw was the petals dancing in the breeze before she drifted into sleep.

* * *

Ulquiorra cursed to himself. He let her out of his sights for 10 minutes and now he couldn't find her._ Damn why do the gardens have to be so big. _It was like looking for a needle in a haystack. He checked near the lavender bushes and where the daffodils were. She was not near the orange lantana nor the lilies.

He entered an area surrounded with Sangrado Luna. The bleeding moon flowers. They only grew in Hueco Mundo and no flower could compare to it. The flowers were black but had silver crescent moons on it. Blue dripped down from the moons making it look as though it was bleeding, giving the name to the flower.

In the center of the garden of the Sangrado Lunas stood a tree. Its pink petals from the little flowers that grew on it swirled around in the air. A couple of petals landed in Ulquiorra's hair. He was about to pluck them off when he saw her.

She was laying down under the tree. Petals covered her making it look as if she was wearing a beautiful pink dress. Her hair was spread out around her. A content smile on her face. Ulquiorra who was walking toward her stopped when he saw that smile. If his heart was beating it would of stopped with him.

She had the most carefree and lovely expression on her face. Her usual well guarded face showed true emotion for once. She usually manage to hide her emotions even when she was amused with the two annoying espada. Complete delight and nothing but was shown and this expression on her sleeping face made Ulquiorra breathless.

He never seen truly as happy as her before. Even though she was captured and could face death any minute, she was able to experience such a feeling? How strange she was. How interesting, how admirable...

Ulquiorra did not try to shake these thoughts away. He accepted them. _ What a strange effect she is having on me. She must be indeed very special. _Ulquiorra felt as that this maybe one of the reasons that Aizen wanted her so badly. Her effect on people. Her effect on him proved that point. _But is this truly the reason Aizen wants her?_

The wind blew. Hair got in front of Ulquiorra's eyes. Brushing the hair away he walked up to the little. shinigami. He looked down at her face. He watched for it for five minutes, trying to memorize every detail about her expression. The way her cheeks were pink aganst her pale skin. The way her hair was being played with by the wind, the way petals would land on her. The way her lips were slightly curved in a small, almost shy, smile.

A petal floated down. Gently the petal sailed down and kissed Rukia's lips. Ulquiorra took his hand out of his pocket and brushed the petal away from her lips. A finger grazed her lower lip.

Rukia's eyes opened. Her voilet orbs stared at him. Ulquiorra froze. _Has she woken because she felt my touch?_ He didn't dare breath. Ulquiorra waited for her to start screaming at him. Those eyes stared deeply into his, almost as she could see his very core, his true essence.

Her eyes slowly closed. She fell asleep again. Ulquiorra relaxed. He felt as if he was a child caught with his hand in a cookie jar when her eyes opened. He almost let out a sigh of relief. He waited a moment to make sure she was truly asleep. Ulquiorra gently picked her up. He carried her past the gardens into the halls of Las Noches. He brought her to her room. Walking to the bed he tenderly let her down.

He left her there. As he quickly walked to his room, one thought would not leave him. What was she thinking when she woke up and saw him?

* * *

Rukia's eyes fluttered open revealing him staring down at her. His hair was being tossed in the breeze. His green eyes almost seemed gentle but still retained it cold and distant look. Rukia didn't question why he was looking at her or where she was. She was perfectly calm. Her mind was still drowsy and her eyes felt tired.

Petals swirled around the pale man. He was still staring at her. Another petal fell in his hair. The wind blew sent a tornado of petals raining down. The pink contrasted nicley against the man. His black hair was a bit unruly and his eyes seemed to glow against the pink swirling in front of them. Rukia closed her eyes. What a beautiful man.

* * *

Rukia woke up. The last thing she remembered was being in the gardens. Some one must of brought me back. She had a good idea who it was. She headed toward the bath room to examine her appearance. Some petals were in her hair which she plucked out, neatly making a pile of them. Rukia pocketed the petals, they felt special to her.

When she walked back out to her room something caught her eye. On the table there was something white as well as a small rectangle. She quickly walked over to inspect what exactly it was. A pile of plain white paper was laid on the table. Only one had writing on it.

"Dear Ru Ru,

Suelto thought you might be bored so he wanted to give this to you. Something called crayons are located in the little rectangle box. He thought you would enjoy it more then him since its something he thought was 'childish'. I think he really likes them as well. He also told me to give you some plain paper. So here it is.

Enjoy,

Muerte"

Little hearts were drawn around his name and little devil horns were drawn on Suelto's. Rukia thought it was a strange letter. She picked up the box and sure enough, crayons laid inside. Rukia felt grateful, now she wouldn't be so bored.

She began drawing her friends who looked very rabbitity. A rabbit with orange spiky hair and a scowl held a sword. On the left of that rabbit was a rabbit with big breast and long brown orange hair, she had a smile on her face while holding some weird looking food. On the other side of the scowling was a black haired rabbit wearing glasses, it had a bow in its arm. Another rabbit had a strange arm on it with its eyes being hidden with hair. Rukia smiled. What a lovely peice of art she drew. She couldn't which rabbit was cutest. She decided any bunny drawn by her was cutest. She drew more bunny people. Most was from soul society. An angry Renji rabbit was on his knees. A Byakuya bunny had his leg triumphantly on the Renji rabbit. Even as a bunny, her nii-sama was the best.

She soon ran out of people to draw. She thought hard about who she should now draw. An idea came to her. She drew a bear with messy black hair and green eyes attacking a city. Bunny people were running away from the bear. She then drew a Rukia rabbit that came to save the day. The bunny people had smiles on their faces when they saw her Rukia rabbit. The Rukia rabbit had a sword in her hand which she used to freeze the evil bear. The bear was in a block of ice and rabbit people picked up the Rukia rabbit and celebrated.

A pale hand reached for the all the drawings that had the bear in it. Rukia turned around. A very angry bear was looking at her pictures. He showed no signs of anger but she could feel it in the air. She opened her mouth to say something then closed it. Ulquiorra finished looking at her pictures. He looked at her for a moment. He ripped the pictures in half. Rukia's eyes widen. How dare he do that to her beautiful pictures. Those were works of art. She glared at him.

"Next time draw better." Ulquiorra said.

* * *

**I have to say I enjoyed this chapter. I started another story but its just another RukiaXIchigo one. This is still my main focus though.**


	11. Sanctuary

_Sanctuary_

Rukia was stunned did he just say what she thought he said? She had to remember to keep her mouth from dropping. "What did you just say?" She demanded.

"Next time draw better." He repeated. He looked bored. Rukia could swear she knew what he was thinking. Trash like you have no artistic ability, of course trash like you have horrible hearing, or even Your drawing was so horrible it offended my eyes.

Rukia seethed in anger. He was not allowed to look at her pictures with out her permission. He was not allowed to touch her pictures with out her permission. He was defiantly not allowed to rip her pictures with or with out her permission.

Rukia restrained herself. She could imagine her hands wrapped around his neck, choking the life out of him. How she would give anything to have Sode no Shirayuki with her and follow the plot of her drawing and freeze him.

"Tch. I bet you can't draw any better then me." She folded her arms.

"My ability is higher then a 5 year olds." He stated

"Bastard." Then her eyes gleamed. " If your so confident why don't you draw something."

"I don't wish to waste my time."

"You know I'm right so your backing out." She grinned.

"Hmph." He took one of the crayons and drew something on the paper. Rukia tried to get a peek at it but Ulquiorra would glare at her. She gave up and sat down. He put down the crayon to reveal his picture.

A crude drawing of a girl? It could almost past for a chibi drawing. The girl had black hair and a stand was in the middle of her face. Was that suppose to be Rukia? Rukia started to laugh which earned her a menacing glare.

"My drawing is better." she declared after she got a hold of herself. "And your right, it definitely better then a 5 year olds. It look like a 7 year old drew that." She held back another laugh

Ulquiorra almost looked pissed off. Rukia could swear she saw his mouth twitching. He continued to glare at her. "Mine does not look like animals." He said cooly.

"Well mine is cute." She gave him an icy stare, daring him to reply.

He turned and walked away towards the door. "...Not cute..."

"What did you just say? Its not cute?" Rukia's hands were on her hips. "Tch. Run away. Bastard."

"I am not running away." Ulquiorra turned around. He stared down at her. " Why would anyone run away from trash."

"Trash?" Rukia glared angrily, "I am not trash." She spat the words out. " Take a look in the mirror if you want to see trash."

"I look presentable. My hair is neatly in place and I am clean. You on the other hand have an annoying hair stand out of place."

"So do you."

"What are you spouting nonsense about?"

Rukia grinned. "You have a part of your hair that always stays just past between your eyes. Its just like mine but not as long."

Ulquiorra ignored her comment and left the room. Rukia could imagine what he could be doing soon_. Maybe hes going to cut if off. I bet hes going to stare at it in the mirror._

_

* * *

_

_Annoying._ Ulquiorra stared in a mirror. He did have a strand of hair like that shinigami. He tried to brush it to the side. It stayed for a moment then reverted to its old place. He tried to move it again but it still came back to its original place. Ulquiorra gave up on it. He was not going to over react about it and do something drastic.

Ulquiorra headed toward his room. He could have an hour to himself before it was time to feed the shinigami. _Kuchiki Rukia, How annoying. _He remembered her reaction she had when he destroyed her art. It was quite amusing.

Ulquiorra stopped walking toward his room an changed direction. He felt Aizen summoning him to the throne room. He reached it soon enough. As usual Aizen was sitting in his throne with a bored expression. "Ulquiorra."

"Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra bowed.

"How is Rukia?"

"She is doing well."

"Very good. Keep her in good health, we shall need her soon enough." Aizen looked at Ulquiorra. "There is some one who would like to see Rukia."

Before Ulquiorra could even think of asking a tall shadow emerged. A grin was on his face. "Hiya." Gin greeted Ulquiorra in his usual cheery voice. "How is Rukia?"

Aizen let a small smile grace his face, " Rukia will attend a _party tomorrow_, welcoming back our victorious army. My won't she be surprised when she sees Gin tomorrow."

Gin's grin broaden.

"She must be hungry. Why don't ya go give 'er lunch?" Gin said. Ulquiorra bowed once more and left, happy to get away from Gin. It was quite creepy to be near such a man like him.

Ulquiorra fetched a maid to bring Rukia her dinner. He watched as the maid gathered plates that was covered in food, making sure that nothing strange would be slipped in. Soon Ulquiorra followed by the maid who was holding the tray of food reached Rukia's room.

He opened the door and watched the maid gently put down the tray. She turned and left the room. Ulquiorra was about to follow her out when he felt an intense gaze on him. He turned to see the little woman sitting on the bed. A small smile played on her lips.

"You looked, didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You looked in the mirror. You were concerned about my little comment."

"I believe you might need to see a doctor." He turned back to the door.

" You just in denial. I bet you even tried to move it to the side." She said almost like she was watching him earlier.

"You rea-" He didn't finish his sentence. A little black and white blob ran past him towards Rukia.

"Hey Rukia!" Suelto said._ How did he....No I'm not going to ask. _"Oh hey there Ulquiorra." He sounded less excited about Ulquiorra being there.

"Hello Suelto." Rukia gave him a smile. _What an oblivious fake smile._

"Rukia, tomorrow theres going to be an event." He said excitedly. Suelto frowned for a moment. "I hope to see you there or it won't be as _fun_." He tried to sound more grown up. He then reached into his pocket and gave Rukia a candy. He grabbed a hand full and stuck those candies in his mouth.

"Um..Thank you." Rukia said.

"No problem. Oh yeah heres one for you too." Suelto stuck his hand in his pocket and managed to pull out a big chocolate bar and gave it to Ulquiorra. With a wave he rushed back out of the room.

How did he managed to keep such a large amount of candy in his pocket? Nothing made sense about that Arrancar.

"...Has a black hole for a pocket..." Rukia mumbled as she put a spoonful of food in her mouth.

Ulquiorra couldn't agree more.

* * *

Rukia finished her food and took a bath. Ulquiorra left earlier and took her tray with him. He said something about looking presentable tomorrow. Rukia laid down. Her head rested on the pillow. A scent drifted in the air.

_Lavender and chamomile? _Rukia turned on her side. The scent was coming from her pillow. If she remembered correctly, the two scents were suppose to help you sleep. A yawn escaped her. Her eyes closed. _Who put the scents on her pillow?_

_Her breath left cold clouds in the air. A chilly wind sent goosebumps on her pale skin. Her eyes were closed, eyelashes resting on her skin. Violet eyes opened surveying the landscape._

_The ground was covered in a fresh, white blanket. Her eyes traveled upward looking at the gray sky. Snow flakes began to fall. It was beautiful. Rukia was in the middle of Icy paradise. Rukia had a child like expression on her face, like if it was the first time she saw snow. The snow fell down and covered her face in cold kisses._

_Rukia was happy. She was even tempted to spin around, her arms spread out wide. That was something she would could do. Something a Kuchiki never do. why would a noble do something childish like that? But it didn't matter. She was in her inner world, her frozen sanctuary._

_She fell backwards and landed in the snow. She stared at the sky, watching the snow fall down. She felt at peace, like nothing could go wrong. She wonder why now was she finally her in her inner world. _

"_Rukia...."_

_Rukia eyes widen. She got up and looked around. No one was in sight. She must of imagined it. How silly of her. Besides no one should be here beside Sode No Shirayuki and herself._

"_Rukia.." She wasn't hearing things. A pale hand wrapped around her in a embrace. Someone was hugging her from behind. Her violet eyes glanced up. Green eyes stared down at her, lovingly. His head was resting her shoulder. His body was as cold as hers but Rukia felt warmth spread through her where their skin touched._

"_Ulquiorra..."_

* * *

Ulquiorra eyes flew open. He laid in his bed. He was tired and wanted to return to sleep but couldn't. The dream kept replying in his head. That raven hair and white skin. Those eyes filled with remarkable beauty. The way his hand felt like it was on fire where their bodies met.

The way she said his name. The way _he _said _her_ name.

"Rukia...."

* * *

**Pretty much the reason the story has its name and the idea of this story came together because of the last scene. Reviews would be loved**.


	12. Snow

_Snow_

Ulquiorra laid awake, eyes staring at the celling. Thoughts ran circles in his head. Each one about the dream. That strange dream...Why did he dream of the cold place? Why did he dream of her?

He recalled the dream with unnecessary details. The things he did in that dream...He felt like smacking himself. How could he let trash such as a shinigami drift into his subconscious?

_Ulquiorra stood in the middle of a vast white plain. The gray sky above him let out white particles that drifted down. A few touched his skin. It was cold. The white particles started to melt, even his cold skin was too warm for the delicate white particles. _

_Ulquiorra looked down at his arm. Another one floated down on his skin and melted turning to water. Nothing but the cold liquid was left of them. Was this Snow? He never seen it but heard about it. It was suppose to belong in the human and shinigami worlds._

_He was fascinated with the snow. When he went to the human world on a mission, he seen rain before. It was a new experience for him since there was no water in Hueco Mundo, only sand. But this rain was so clean and refreshing, it felt if the blood on his hands were being washed away._

_As amazing as rain was to Ulquiorra, he was more entranced with the snow. It seemed strange. Apparently rain was sad to humans but to him it seemed if the snow was sad. Rain gave this feeling of a brand new world filled with new possibilities. _

_Snow was sad. It gave off this feeling of loneliness to him, as if he was the only one alive. Sadness and bitterness of every single living thing was capture in a single snowflake. It gave him a feeling that he could only describe as sick at "heart", if something within him was weeping as the snow floated down._

_Though as sad as the snow was to him, the despairing snow was beautiful and pure at the same time as forlorn. This place of pure snow and woeful feelings was the most awing thing he has seen. It was if he entered a sanctuary of some sort. A sanctuary of someone who was alone and frighten yet pure like the snow. But as magnificent as this place was...it was missing something._

_A gust of wind blew from behind him, sending snow swirling into the air. The snow did a graceful dance in the air. the snow seemed to fly back up toward the sky. Ulquiorra turned around and became dazed._

_A lone figure stood there. Her back to him. She wore a plain white yukata. He barely could see her porcelain skin. Her black hair contrasted against the sky. Her petite framed seemed like it could be blown over yet at the same time seemed strong and elegant. She was like the snow._

_He couldn't stop his mouth from moving on its own. It this quiet sanctuary his soft whisper sounded louder then one thought could, "Rukia.."_

_The figure seemed not to be able to hear him. He slowly walked toward her and tried calling her name out again. This time she did hear. She looked around but seemed to not be able to find him, as if he was invisible.  
_

_He walked even closer to her. He was close enough to touch her now. He called her name once more. "Rukia.." His voice was a gently whisper. Her figure seemed to stiffen then relax for some reason._

_His arm seemed to move on their own as well as his feet. He moved right behind her and encased her into a embrace. It seemed like now his once cold skin was now on fire. He put his head on her shoulder. Her eyes turned and looked up to stare right into his. Her eyes were filled with unspoken sadness. Through her eyes he could tell that this heart the shinigami and humans always speak of was weeping. He wanted to stop her silent crying. He wanted the sadness in her eyes to disappear. _

_He didn't say a thing. He just held her in his embrace, not knowing why he was doing such a thing. She didn't struggle or make a movement. She didn't say a thing. She just allowed him to stand there with his arms around him. At last she opened her mouth. "Ulquiorra..."_

He couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. Her voice and face kept appearing in his mind's eye. He could yell with frustration. Why was he being tormented by her so much. He let go off all thoughts and just stared at the celling. Waiting for the answer to come to him instead of fighting himself to look for it.

It seemed to be hours later that he found his answer. Whether it would anger him or not he didn't care the answer came to Ulquiorra. His sleepless hours caught up with him. He let his eyes closed. He had his answer so sleep came to him soon. He loved her.

Rukia seemed to wake up as soon as she said the name of that person in her dream. Why was he in her dream? At first she thought it was her inner world but it seemed that it couldn't be. There was no way he could appear there...right?

One thought at a time drifted down. Each one she tried to explain to herself logically. The same question appeared again. Why of all people did she dream of Ulquiorra, one of the espada under Aizen's control, Her enemy?

Only one answer could explain it but she didn't like it. Could it be that she was infatuated with him? No it couldn't. A small voice whispered to her, _D_o you find him attractive?

_Yes_, was the honest answer of hers.

_D_o you love him?

_I don't._

_T_hen why don't you run away?

_Its hopeless to._

_T_hat would of never stopped you before.

Rukia was getting angry at that voice. Whos voice was it. It was defiantly a girl's voice. It did remind her of Shirayuki's voice but Rukia didn't know if it was since she has not seen or heard from the Zanpakutō since her capture.

The image of her sword came into mind as well as how Shirayuki looked in the inner world. As pale as snow figure. She was the hight of a child. Shirayukia wore a long sleeved kimono that seemed to be made of snow and ice. It was a pure white but when the light hit it, it gleamed, showing a rainbow of color. Her hair was a white mixed with lavender and was long. Her eyes were also the same color. Pale lavender ribbons that was the same color as her hair were tied at her feet. On her back was a pair of wings like a butterfly that seemed to have the same effect as the kimono she wore. Her wings also seemed to be made of snow. She was as beautiful as she was deadly.

_Your right, it wouldn't stop me._

_T_hen why do you stay?

_Because..._ She whispered out loud, "I have fallen in love with him."

* * *

**I kinda made this one short but at lest they made progress. I kinda accidentally put in my view of rain and snow in here but it seemed to work out okay. I truly do find rain to be much more happy and peaceful while snow gives me a sorrowful feeling. I think snow is one of the saddest things i ever laid my eyes on. Oh and I found the perfect song that i believe would go well with this fic. Its called "Hands sealed with kisses" Or D. Gray-Man readers would recognize it as 14's song.**


	13. Aftermath

_Aftermath_

Hate. Anger. Sadness. Pain. Each feeling ran in the veins of the surviving shinigami. It been two weeks since the war has ended. It was a bitter sweet victory. The feeling of victory was over come by the sour taste of death.

The sickly sweet smell of rotting corpses and the taste of blood hung in the air like a red mist. Preparations to head back to Soul Society was under way. Shinigami were to collect the corpses of their fallen comrades and take them home so they may rest in peace in the very place they gave their lives to protect.

Healers were swamped with injured warriors. For every one person that left, it seemed another five had arrived. No one in the 4th division dared rest. They continued to save the lives even though the battle was over.

Orihime also worked with the 4th division. Sweat covered her face as she was currently trying to save her friend Chad who was losing a lot of blood from a wound that reopened. Ichigo watched over Chad's sleeping form. Once Orihime was done healing and Ichigo was sure Chad was healed to perfection, he left with out so much as a goodbye.

Ichigo made his way towards where the captains of the 13 squads. A lone hill with a tree was were they gathered. All vice captains were their as well. A few nodded solemnly toward Ichigo as he arrived. The head captain looked around making eye contact with a few captains before he spoke out in a strong yet weary voice.

"As you all know, The Arrancar have retreated. Their leader, Aizen, as well as Gin and Tousen, have been killed and their bodies has been burned personally by a captain here to confirm that they are indeed dead. When their leaders have fallen, the weaker Arrancar fled back to Hueco Mundo those who stayed here were destroyed.

Members of the espada were not confirmed dead nor were they seen fleeing. It is to believe that they could still be a threat but are not strong enough to take us down with out their tactful leader.

Since we know that they are no longer a threat to us at the moment, we must gather our remaing troops and head back to soul society. I want all shinigami back within the week."

No one spoke out. Yamamoto took a look at each face. "We will dedicate a day to mourn for those we lost tomorrow. I expect each of you all to rest tomorrow as well." With that he and his lieutenant left.

Everyone stood still, not wanting to move from their spots. They couldn't seem to say anything to each other. Ichigo made eye contact with Byakuya who gave him a glare and walked away.

Byakuya as well as Ichigo were the ones that killed the most in this war. Byakuya killed Gin and also help Ichigo give Aizen a thrashing. Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya was the one who ended Tousen's life. He was bitter that he didn't make it in time to help give Aizen a lesson. The other captains that took on the espada were not as dangerously hurt as the three.

Ichigo couldn't shake off this strange feeling he had. His senses were alert and he was ready to dodge any attack that could come his way. Ichigo started to criticize himself about how paranoid he was acting. As much as he wanted to feel like an idiot for acting this way he knew something was amiss.

He felt like eyes were on him. Ichigo looked up in the direction he felt the prickling stare was coming from, expecting to see one of the enemies but none was there. He swore that he could hear laughter. After a second it stopped and Ichigo just shrugged it off as if it never happened.

* * *

"Excellent." Aizen gave a slight nod. He was playing chess with a very skilled arrancar while listening to reports. His plan worked to perfection. Of course it would, he was Aizen. Nothing ever went wrong with his plans. Never.

The only tricky part was the way to trick the enemy into thinking he was really there and that he, as well as Gin and Tousen, died by their hands. It was quite easy for him to figure out a perfect way.

Aizen had picked three arrancar for the job. They were of course, the most loyal...and the most disposable. Aizen used his ability to make them an exact copy of him and his two followers. He also used the Hōgyoku to amplify their abilities making strong as a captain. The only down side was that they would burst with the energy they harnessed in their bodies after two weeks. It didn't matter anyways, he could always find replacements.

Now that the pitiful shinigami thought he was dead he could now start phase two with out any unnecessary worry. They will not bother even thinking about coming to Hueco Mundo for a long time. Perfect.

All that was left was to enjoy the celebration they will be having to night that he looked forward to. It was a good excuse to get his precious snow bird to mingle with all the arrancar and observe which of his loyal soldiers will fit the job that will soon come up. He already had some one in mind but it never hurt to make sure..

Aizen gave a smile sending a shiver down the spines of the arrancar in his presence. Aizen move another piece. "Check mate."

* * *

Rukia sat at her table. She was drawing yet again but this time it was not chappy. She faced the window then look down at her paper. She was drawing the landscape. Though usually her drawings were crude, this time her art looked realistic.

She frowned at her picture then looked at the window. Something was missing from the picture but she couldn't name what. The sandy land scape covered the bottom of the painting and the night sky commanded the top portion. The moon was also there so what was missing?

She stopped working and stood up. Maybe if she took a break she would figure it out. She walked up to the window and touched the cold glass. It reminded her of a certain pale arrancar. She immediately pushed it out of her mind.

Even though she came to terms that she loves him, it doesn't mean she accepts it. Hopefully this feeling will wither soon. Nothing good could come out of a love like this. It was sick and disgusting to love something as foul as a arrancar.

_Speak of the devil, _Rukia cursed. The door opened and there he was. Ulquiorra walked in the room followed by one of the servants who brought a tray of food. As usual the female arrancar would bring the tray to the table and leave while Ulquiorra would just stand near the door.

Rukia ignored the intrusion. Maybe if she ignored him he would get bored and leave. After realizing her feelings for him she would rather not be in the same building, let alone the same room, as him.

"Eat." He commanded after ten minutes passed. Rukia ignored him. Ulquiorra did not like being ignored. "I said eat." Authority rang out in each word.

"I am not hungry." She stated with out so much as a glance at him. "You may leave."

"I will not leave until you eat." He replied.

"I will not eat in your presence." How could she eat when it was hard to breath from being in the same room as him?

Foot steps were the only sound in the room. Rukia still refused to look in any direction but the window. A tug on her collar was felt and the next thing she knew was that she was being dragged across the room back to the table.

She was roughly shoved in the chair. She looked up into piercing green eyes that seemed to bore into her very core. Those eyes seemed to see past you as if you were nothing. She shivered.

"Eat or do I have to feed you?" He didn't remove his gaze from her.

"Fine." _Bastard. _Rukia scoped something that resembled porridge into her mouth. The plain looking food was actually quite good but she would never admit it.

Ulquiorra seemed to be looking at something that was on the table. _Crap_. Her picture was still out in the open on the table. Was he going to make fun of her artistic ability again?

"Its missing something."

"Huh?" That wasn't what she expect him to say.

He picked up three crayons and drew something on the sandy dunes of her picture. What was he doing? He is acting strange. He is should be criticizing her art not helping her. What is he drawing? He put down the crayons.

On the sandy ground were now little flowers. Where has she seen the flowers before? She then remembered. surrounding the tree she fell asleep under were these flowers. "Why did you draw them?" She asked.

"The Sangrado Luna use to bloom every where in this area. They soon started to wilt when this building was made. The only ones alive in this area are in the garden." He stated in a bored voice.

_Sangrado Luna...What a beautiful name._ The image of the flower stayed in her mind. She had the sudden urge to see them again.

"You can go to the gardens again tomorrow." He said as if he read her mind.

The door opened. Rukia turned to see a servant arrancar come in and lay down some clothing on the bed. With a bow to Ulquiorra who nodded to the servant, she left.

"What is that for?" She asked.

"You will be attending a party later. You will wear that."

"If I don't want to go?"

"You will go." His eyes narrowed on her, daring her to talk back.

Rukia stood up and investigated her new clothing. This time it was a black dress with a white corset. The dress was also short like the one she was wearing at the moment. Purple lace trimmed the top and bottom of the dress. A purple ribbon was tied in a bow at the front of the dress.

_Whats with arrancars and short dresses? _She mused to herself. Despite the length problem the dress did look nice. The purple on it matched her eyes perfectly. _Strange...Who picked the dress? _As soon as she thought it she took it back. She would rather not know who did.

"What time will the party start?" She asked while looking at the dress.

"This Evening._" Thats so helpful. I can't tell morning to night. " _In two hours_." _He concluded.

"Oh." Rukia put down the dress and looked out the window. This might be the longest two hours in her life.

* * *

It seemed that it was the shortest two hours of his existence. The whole time Ulquiorra was trying to figure out what exactly was this strange feeling he had. For some reason he felt as if something may happen. He shrugged it off. It came back twice as strong.

He sat in one of the chairs while the shinigami, Rukia, he corrected himself, just stood in front of the window. He wondered what was going through her head. A first time for such thinking. He started to think of strange things ever since he realized he had feelings for such filth.

Every time he thought about her, his chest seemed to hurt. It was so strange. Not only did his chest hurt. Now he seemed to be slightly over heating. His usual cold skin seemed to go up a degree when he was in the same room as her. There was no wound there nor was there anyway for her to have used any type of attack to cause this. Ulquiorra even went to the healers but they said he was perfectly okay. So strange.

Ulquiorra had to find out why. Ever since that dream everything seemed to be turned upside down and that girl was the cause of it. He was tempted to ask to be relieved of duty but then the pit of his stomach ached and his chest pained him even more.

A female arrancar, the same who brought the dress, came in. She had a box in her hand. With a bow to Ulquiorra she announced it was time to prepare for the celebration. "I will help Kuchiki-sama dress. Aizen-sama said you may go on without her. I shall be escorting her there." She held the door open with a polite smile, waiting for him to leave.

Ulquiorra got up. He gave Rukia a quick glance. He moved away from the window and was getting the dress. He walked out of the the room and heard a soft closing of the door. The bad feeling intensified.

* * *

"Rukia-sama you look wonderful." Praised the servant who introduced herself as Alegre Siervo. She was the same maid that brought her food and clothing everyday but today she seem very excited compared her usual silent self.

Rukia had her new dress on. It showed off her curves well and brought out the color of her eyes better. Rukia was still wearing the same socks but now with white high heels that Alegre brought with her.

Alegre put a small amount of make up on Rukia. She said it was the "final details in a master piece." Rukia did not enjoy being compared to art. A shade of red lipstick laid on her lips. Eye shadow and eye liner was soon added as well as mascara.

Rukia did not like the makeup. It felt like gunk was being added to her face. She wanted to wash her face but Alagre would not allow it. "You must look your best, Rukia-sama." Rukia would of taken on 20 hollows then Alagre.

Soon she was finished. Rukia was forced to look in the mirror. It was so strange. The person in the mirror looked like her and not her at the same time. The person in the mirror looked elegant and like a true Kuchiki. It took several minutes for Rukia to realize it was her.

"Please come Rukia-sama. Aizen is waiting."

* * *

**I'm too tired to prof read. Hopefully I didn't make to many mistakes. When I go to sleep tonight hopefully tomorrow will never come. I have to get a shot. But on the bright side I get to go to a concert. **


	14. Dance

_Dance_

"This way please, Rukia-sama." The arrancar maid gestured to a hall way.

Rukia walked down the hall way with maid close at hand. When ever she turned back to look the way the went, the maid would smile, showing off sharp teeth. A shiver ran down Rukia's back. The only time Rukia could be so close to escaping was now but with this maid...It seemed impossible.

Rukia slowed her pace, trying to prolong her "freedom" before she had to see Aizen. His imagine came to mind and Rukia quickly pushed it out of her head. She didn't even need to think about Aizen to get a bad feeling.

"Rukia-sama, please pick up your pace. Aizen-sama is expecting you." The maid said with a smile. Damn. This maid guessed her plan.

After many turns and many doors, the maid final stopped. In front of them was a large double door. Rukia guessed it was about 15 feet tall and 10 feet wide. The door had extravagant carvings on it, unlike all the other doors in Hueco Mundo.

The maid pushed the doors open by herself, which almost surprised Rukia, _almost_. She must have been hand picked by Aizen to make sure nothing would happen to her. The maid, standing next to the now opened entrance, bowed to Rukia.

"Please enjoy yourself Rukia-sama. If you need anything, Aizen-sama will be happy to help you." _To my grave._

Rukia did not spare a glance to the maid. She inhaled some air and stiffen her back. She used her Kuchiki face now. Rukia heard the door close behind her but she did not bother to look back, her eyes were fixed in front of her.

_A ballroom? _The large white walls seemed to be miles away but Rukia knew she was exaggerating but still...A chandler hung in the middle of the room. Tables that held food were placed near the southern area of the room. Tables where you could sit at was located right next to it.

Large windows over looked the west side of the room, directly in front of her. The floor in front of it held many arrancar. Some were dancing while others stood and talked with each other. Some wore normal uniforms while other decided to get more dressed up.

And at the northern end...was Aizen. He sat on his throne, watching the crowds of arrancar. By his side was two familiar people. One was too familiar. His silver hair shone and a grin was plastered on his face. He leaned over and said something to Aizen.

Ulquiorra also stood by Aizen's side. Even at a distance, Rukia could tell his face was indifferent to the surroundings. He just stood there. She could imagine him being in a bad mood.

A hand tapped her shoulder. Rukia broke free from her thoughts to turn her head and see who it was. Grimmjow. His teal hair was obnoxious as usual, she thought to herself.

"Aizen wishes to see you." The espada said. Annoyance was the only tone in his voice.

He quickly lead Rukia to Aizen's side. Aizen stopped talking to Gin when he saw her. A smile appeared on his face. "Hello Rukia, You look beautiful tonight."

"_Thank you._" She spat.

"Hiya, Rukia-chan. Did ya miss me?" Gin said, his grin more wolfish now.

_No."_Hello Gin." She said with fake politeness. She addressed Aizen, "What is this _lovely_ party for?" She inquired.

"Why, for you of course." Aizen said in a charming voice, "We wanted to celebrate you being here with us. We couldn't throw a party with everyone being here."

_Party? For me? Come up with better lies. _Rukia glared at Aizen. His lips curled up in a smile that gave Rukia a sick feeling.

"Rukia-chan, Why don't ya dance 'ith me?" Gin asked sweetly.

"I'd rather-"

"Don't be that way Rukia-chan." Gin said in a sing song voice. He turned and face her. A menacing look on his face accompanied his always present smile. He walked over to her and put his arm around her waist. He lead her to the dance floor.

Aizen watched the two leave. Without look at Ulquiorra he spoke. "We will start tomorrow. Watch over her tonight. We will need her in perfect condition."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said with out any emotion.

"She should enjoy tonight, to day is the last day of Rukia Kuchiki." Aizen sat back in his throne. Satisfaction gleamed in his eyes.

Ulquiorra stayed silent. The words Aizen said seem to weigh heavily on him as his eyes followed a violet eyed woman.

* * *

Gin was delighted. He felt like a fox who captured a lovely bird for a prize. His hand on Rukia's back while the other was held in her small hand. Unwillingly she danced with him. Her hair swished back and forth as their bodies twirled in a dance.

"Do ya like 'our dress, Rukia-chan?" Gin asked her. She shivered under his touch. Gin enjoyed this. Why was it so much fun tormenting the little Kuchiki? It didn't matter though, as long as Gin was having fun. "I picked it myself."

"Thank you for a wonderful dress." Rukia said not meaning a single word. Her eyes glared daggers at him. _If looks could kill..._He mused to himself.

"Yer welcome, Rukia-chan." He enjoyed saying her name, she always had that look of disgust in her eyes when he did. Oh how he would enjoy turning that disgust into fear...A movement in the crowd caught his attention.

A espada member seemed to be eying Rukia from the distant. The new number 9. _What was his name again? Ah yes, Media Luna Mar. What was his interest with Rukia? _

Gin looked in at him, their eyes met. Gin gave him a hug grin, taunting him. From a distance, Gin could see him stiffen. The espada regarded him with a cool look. He seemed to disappear in the group of arrancar. _Interesting. _

Rukia seemed oblivious to what just happen. All she did was concentrate on dance. Maybe she could forget she was here and who she was dancing with...Rukia noticed other dancers. Two in particular.

Astucia Espina was dancing with her fellow espada member, Grimmjow. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but in her arms. Rukia just realized how scary she can be if she got Grimmjow to summit to her and dance.

Something was strange about her now. Rukia notice her hollow mask got bigger. In cover her entire eyes and nose in a V shape. She reminded Rukia of a hawk now. Rukia wondered, did that mean that espada was growing still? Would she get stronger? Rukia did not like the possibilities of that.

Some one tapped Gin on the shoulder. Gin turned and look. Ulquiorra stood there. Emotional detached her said, "It was recommended I dance with her."

"Oh, what a shame. Save a dance for me again later Rukia-chan." He called to her. Gin began to walk over to Aizen. _What is he thinking?  
_

Ulquiorra slow put his hand on the her back. His hand dwarfing hers as he held it. Rukia looked at the clasping hands. It was strange...touching him. Rukia thought it was like dancing with a ghost. She felt like he would fade away. If he notice her strange fascination he did not say.

The music was slower then when she was dancing with Gin. Ulquiorra slowly lead them in the dance. His touch was gentle. Rukia would occasionally glance at him. Ulquiorra would also watch Rukia, but he hid it better. Out of the corner of his eye he would look at her.

Rukia tried to ignore th strange feeling she had where his hands were. Her senses were acutely aware of his touch. Her skin prickled under his touch. Rukia glanced at him once more.

Ulquiorra hands felt hotter then usual. He quickly dismissed any thoughts of it. He immediately thought he must be turning out more and more dumb because of this shinigami. She was looking at him again. This time he looked down and met her eyes. She held his gaze and did not look away.

Finally after what seemed like ages he broke eye contact with her. He looked off in the distance over her head. He saw the arrancars looking at him, questioning why would he dance with a shinigami? _Those filth can think whatever they want._

Aizen and Gin watched on as well. Aizen seemed to look please. Gin had a smile plaster on his face like usual but Ulquiorra felt hostility. Another face drew his eye. Media Luna Mar stood by himself. His glare was directed at him.

Ulquiorra knew something was up. He didn't see the espada since the day he met Rukia. It was almost as if he disappeared. Ulquiorra did not trust him. Was he planning something during that time?

Ulquiorra did not know what was going on. He only knew one thing, He will protect Rukia. Motivated by his job given to him by Aizen or by his own feelings, he did not know nor did he think it mattered.

He glanced down at the small woman. She raised her head. Her unblinking eyes met his. Those eyes are so strange..They seemed to draw you in. It was almost...hypnotic?

The music stopped. Ulquiorra released his hold on her and took a step back. Their eyes still did not break contact. Did he see disappointment in her eyes? Ulquiorra noticed her skin was paler then when she first came in.

"Back to your room." He ordered. He motioned for the nearest arrancar to come forward. "Tell Aizen I am taking Rukia Kuchiki to her room. She seems tired."

The arrancar nodded and quickly went to Aizen's side and repeated the message. Aizen nodded to Ulquiorra, giving him permission to do so. Ulquiorra quickly walked out of the

room. He made the petite woman walk in front of him, so he was sure she would not get lost.

Once in the hall ways he slowed down his pace allowing her to walk slower. As slow as they were going she started getting behind him. To make sure she stayed with him, he held her hand and quickly lead her through the halls.

Rukia tripped. Her skin was covered in sweat now. Her body shivered. Ulquiorra did not think she could go farther in this condition. He scooped her into his arms and carried her. She buried her head into his chest. She was slipping into unconsciousness.

He quickly arrived to her room and kicked the door open. He laid her on the bed. Making her comfortable was the first thing he did. He then called one of the maids to bring a healer to see what was wrong.

He stood next to her bed as he waited for the healer. He remained calm. His eyes stayed on her body even when the door opened. The healer quickly took out some equipment and got to work. After she checked for ten minutes she turned to Ulquiorra.

"Aizen-sama said this would happen. Nothing other then what he said is out of the ordinary. She is fine." The healer packed up and left.

Ulquiorra stared at the unconscious figure. What was Aizen planning and what was happening to her?

* * *

"Gin, you seem excited."

"Of course. I get to nurse Rukia back to health." Gin had a nasty smile on his face. "Aizen, what exactly did you do to her?"

Aizen looked at his follower, " I just weakened her. Almost all her energy shall be gone tomorrow. She won't be able to fight. I was worried she might unleash her full potential too early if she was at full strength."

A figure hid in the shadow of a pillar, listening to the conversation.

"Found you." A sing song voice called out.

The figure was not surprised to see Gin next to him now. He stepped out of the shadows.

"Next time hide better, I never get to play a good game of hide and seek anymore." A menacing meaning hid under the surface of Gin's words.

Aizen look on with interest, "Heard anything you liked, Media Luna Mar?"

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews and favorites. I wonder if this story will ever end. Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors.  
**


	15. Change

_Change_

Waking up to a pleasant morning is one thing, waking up with a head ache, the urge to vomit, and being covered in sweat was another. Rukia laid in her bed, not wanting to move. Her eyes did not want to open as she thought. What the hell happened to her?

Yesterday she was feeling fine. Nothing seemed to bother her until after the "party"....Damn the party. Thats when it happened. Aizen must have planned this...but for what purpose? All these thoughts made her head hurt even more.

She felt aware of a presence besides her now. Maybe if she pretends to sleep they will go away. Rukia tried to relax her tense body. Her eyes stayed shut as she waited for the person to go away.

"Rukia ya can't trick me." A sing song voice whispered into her ear.

Her eyes flew open. A smiling man sat in a chair pulled up next to her bed. Gin widen his smile. "G' mornin' Rukia."

"Gin.."She hissed, "What are you doing in here?"

" I was only lookin' after ya." He looked sad for a moment then smiled again. "Ya was sweating an' mumbling a lot. Something 'bout yer brother, Byakuya." He said Byakuya's name slowly.

"Don't you dare say his name." Rukia said dangerously.

"Ya don't need to get so mad, Rukia." He patted her on the head. He suddenly turned his head to look at the door, a strange smile on his face. " See ya later." He walked out of the door, losing interest with her. The door slowly closed.

* * *

Gin rested his back on the wall. "Don't think I'm gonna let ya in there."

Media Luna Mar stood in front of him, arms folded across his chest. " What? Don't want to share your toy?"

"Thats exactly it." Gin gave him a menacing smile, "Shes my toy."

Media Luna Mar made a growling sound. Gin got up and walked next to Media Luna Mar and bent his head. "I know what yer planing" He whispered in his ear and began to walk away. "Ulquiorra, ya can come out. Ya got a job to do."

A pale figure stepped out of the shadows and nodded his head toward Gin. He pasted Mar who griped him on the shoulder. "Why don't you let me take care of her today?"

Ulquiorra held his wrist, squeezing it till he heard a cracking noise. He let it go. "It is my job Aizen gave me. Until I am ordered not to, I shall look after her." Ulquiorra went into the room and shut the door.

* * *

The day wore on. It was just after lunch when Ulquiorra got up and began walking around her room. He picked up one of her old drawings. He started collecting all the drawings he saw. Rukia quickly made a grab for them.

"What are you doing?" She yelled.

"My job." He picked up another.

A knock at the door and a maid entered. She was caring a bin. Rukia watched as Ulquiorra placed her drawings in the bin. He picked up her crayons and blank paper and tossed those in there too.

"Those are gifts! Give them back!" Her hands closed into fist.

They ignored her and cleared the room of any personal item she had. Once done, the maid was instructed to burn them. Rukia protest was still ignored. The maid bowed and left. Rukia glared at Ulquiorra who said nothing.

She closed the space between them. Her eyes showed hate. She punched him on the chest. He did not seemed affected in anyway. Her second punch was caught in his hand. "Take your frustrations out on something weaker then you." He let go of her hand and sat in a seat.

Rukia sat on her bed in silence for what seemed like hours. Ulquiorra just sat there and looked out the window. A itchy feeling was in her throat. Her headaches were getting worst and all she wanted to do was sleep but Rukia had a bad feeling about something. Her body was on alert but why?

Ulquiorra stood up. "Follow."

He quickly lead her out the door and through the maze of hall ways. He walked beside her, making sure she would not run away as well as guide her. She would look at him through the corner of her eye every now and again.

Every once in a while they would encounter another arrancar who would bow and greet them. Most gave her a interested look which gave her shivers. It was as if they were looking at a endangered animal.

A double door entrance stood alone at the end of the hall they were now on. Ulquiorra opened the door and ushered her in. Bright lights blinded her. A smell that reminded Rukia of hospitals greeted her.

The room was large and filled with strange equipment. Arrancars wearing gloves were operating them. A large monitor took up a majority of the west wall. Blinking machines scattered here and there. Tables and shelves lined the east wall.

In the northern corner of the room was a strange machine. Wires were plugged in to it and in the walls. It look like it came out of a sci-fi movie. A hospitable bed was next to it. metal cuffs were on a table next to it. Rukia filled with dread as her gaze stayed on it.

Espina and Muerte stood next to each other, their backs to Rukia and Ulquiorra. They were speaking to Aizen. He held something in his hand. Rukia had to will herself from running toward them. For the first time in what seemed like years, Rukia gazed longingly on Sode No Shirayuki.

"Yes." Espina said with a nod, " If she does that we can have a high success rate. Right now the rate is 63 percent, it will go up and become 89 percent if things go as planned." She start ed to study the wires, making sure everything was okay.

Ulquiorra kept a hand on her shoulder to keep her from running to Sode No Shirayuki. He walked slowly almost as if to delay her fate. This thought was strange and was pushed out of Rukia's head as quickly as it came.

Aizen and the others finally acknowledge Ulquiorra and Rukia's presence. A slow smile formed on his face. Was it her or did Aizen's smile resemble Gin's for a moment. A shiver ran down her back. The two stopped in front of Aizen. Ulquiorra bowed and said a quiet greeting.

"Rukia..." Aizen's gaze lingered on her face as he said her name slowly. " I, being a a kind and generous person," Rukia held back a scoff," am willing to let you have a taste of freedom."

Rukia glared at him, "Whats the catch?"

Aizen stood left then a foot away from her. He ran his hand on her soft hair. "Catch? No such thing my dear. I will react like anyone who's prisoner is escaping and send some of my loyal soldiers to capture you." He saw her glance at her sword, "And of course I will give your blade back." She continued to glare at him. He made a motion with hand and Ulquiorra stood against th wall. He walked up to the weird machine and tossed her Sode No Shirayuki. "Now shall we begin?"

Espina sonído and stuck Rukia. A electrical zap hit her. Before she could even think of what caused it Muerte charged at her. He kept her busy while Espina sat down in front of one of the monitors.

"Status is up." Espina looked at Aizen. A smile on her face formed when she looked up. The status off Rukia Kuchiki's health, spiritual level, along with other data was on display. "Muerte hurry up."

"Go easy on me. Okay, Ru Ru?" He said with a wolfish smile. His hand went to his sword. "Let me show you my power." He threw his sword into the air, "Sing, Canción popular de la feria."

Smoke came out of the sword as Rukia watched it fall back down.

Rukia eyes watered a little bit as she tried to blink her eyes. The smoke cleared, Muerte stood there in his new form. His nails grew and were pointed, like little knives on each finger. His hair grew longer, it now ended at his mid back. His skin was paler now and his ears had a light green hue to them. His eyes were now bright and like a hawk. His clothing were earthy colors and tattered. He wore no shoes and his toe nails were just as sharp as the ones one his fingers. In his hand was now a wooden flute which he twirled around. He white teeth gleamed as he smiled. "Shall we play now?" He lunged at her.

Rukia brought Sode No Shirayuki up to block. A screeching noise was made as his nails raked the surface of he sword, sending off sparks. Rukia took a step back then thrust forward, missing his side. "Come on Ru." He said tauntingly, "You'll have to do better then that." He made several cuts on her arm.

_Damn, _she swore silently_, Its like fighting 10 daggers._ Rukia didn't even want to know how much damage he could do with his feet. She blocked another attack. Her mind raced to think of a way to defeat him.

Rukia aimed at his shoulder. A deep gash formed where she hit him. _That side should be slower now. He might be expecting me to try the same thing._ She dodged a kick. His claw like hand slashed at her. Her clothing was now ripped from her collar bone to her rib cage. Blood soaked through and stained her clothing.

Rukia quickly wiped sweat off her forehead. Rukia swung her sword, aiming at his thigh. The sword bit flesh and blood sprung forth. Rukia quickly moved back. Muerte grabbed her arm and threw her into a wall.

Rukia groaned as she got up. Her movements were unsteady and her vision blurred. She blinked until she could see correctly and looked around for Muerte. Rukia plunged her sword backward and felt warm liquid splatter on her back. She quickly released her blade from its fleshy tomb and moved away.

Muerte arm was covered in blood. "Nice hit." He told her with a smile. "Thats the last one you'll get." He brought his hand up to his mouth and licked some of the blood.

Rukia thought of her options. Of course she shall continue to fight, she is a Kuchiki and no Kuchiki is a coward. The only option seem to be is to release her sword, no matter how much she would rather not. When this fight comes to an end she would be out of energy. _Better to have no energy then be dead. _Rukia glanced down at the ground. Pools of blood were everywhere. _Is that my blood or his?_

Rukia renewed her grip. "Mai, Sode No Shirayuki."

"Finally, now I can be serious." Muerte looked at her sword. "Lets try and not get it too dirty."

Rukia turned her blade upside down and called out her first attack, "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!"

"Now!" Espina yelled to Muerte.

He quickly put his flute to his lips and started playing a song. It was a lullaby. It was sweet and rang out clearly. Rukia was not sure if it was an effect from his playing or her imagination but a voice she couldn't describe sang to her.

_I_nto the forest

_Y_ou mind will rest

_S_leep now

_L_et us help you

_I_n your quest

Rukia dropped her sword and covered her ears, trying to block out the song. It was no use and continued to play. Rukia squeezed her eyes closed and willed the song to stop. Her body began to feel heavy. Rukia opened her mouth to speak but couldn't.

"Put her on the machine and restrain her." Espina ordered.

Rukia felt arms encircle her and carry her. She managed to open her eyes and started into green ones. _Why do they look sad? _Rukia went unconscious.

Ulquiorra laid her body down and looked at Espina. Muerte stopped playing his flute and walked out of the room, most likely to get his wounds treated. Aizen stood besides the sleeping Rukia. He gently touched her cheek with his hand. "Do it now."

Espina put something on Rukia's forehead. She then walked over to the monitor and pushed buttons. She looked up. "Success." She smiled. "She should wake up in three days."

Aizen stroked Rukia's hair. "Good night, Rukia Aizen."

* * *

**Canción popular de la feria-Song of the fair folk**

**Sorry for the lack of updates! I posted this the minute I typed in the last word. I bet a lot of you are angry...I promise to update real soon to make up for the long wait. Reviews would motivate me to update quicker too. Sorry for the sucky Spanish.**


	16. Brother

_Brother_

"Good morning, Rukia." A voice called out gently. Rukia slowly opened her eyes. The bright lights greeted her. She blinked until her eyes adjusted. Aizen stood over her, a kind smile on his face. He held her hand tenderly in his.

"Good morning, Sousuke." She returned the smile.

"I trust that you had a good rest?" He inquired.

"Yes."

"Do you remember everything?" He looked her in the eye.

"Yes."

"Tell me how we met and what happened up to now. I want to make sure you are...alright."

"I lived alone in the 78th district of the Rukongai. I would of died from starvation if you had not found me. You became my adoptive brother." He nodded with approval. She continued. "Since you were a shinigami, you thought it would be best for me to become one to stay near you. You were a captain. You soon found that the Gotei 13 was becoming corrupt. You along with Gin and Tousen realized that you must do something. The other captains would not change their ways so we left and came here, Hueco Mundo. You now lead others who wish to make the Gotei pure again, no matter the cost. "

"Very good." Aizen said and patted her head. "I am relieved that you are well. Rest here a little longer."

"Yes, Sousuke." Rukia closed her eyes.

* * *

Ulquiorra laid underneath a tree, his eyes closed. He became very frustrated with all his failed attempts to clear his mind. She kept popping back. Every little thing began to remind him of her.

This was the tree she fell asleep underneath. The flowers reminded him of her eyes. The sky reminded him of her thirst for freedom. Even his own body reminded him of her. He opened his eyes and lifted his right hand up. This was the hand that touched her lips when she fell asleep under this very tree.

He put his hand to his lips._ Why did I do that? _He already knew the answer. He knew since that dream of that place filled with snow. He got up and headed toward the buildings. He had a need to see her now.

* * *

Gin sat down across from Aizen. He like always had a smile on his face. "I 'erd Rukia woke up today. Ya must be 'ery happy."

Aizen smiled, "Yes, Everything went perfectly. She believes every lie we programmed. We are lucky we had a espada with mind control, even if his power is temporary, the machine will allow us to keep up this charade. The fact it also lets us plant fake memories is quite useful too." He reached for his wine glass and took a sip.

"Do ya think shell break out of it?"

"No. Only intense emotional attachments would have a chance, a small one, to free her. Even if she meets with her former allies, she had no strong ties with any of them. She kept an emotional distance."

"Ya plan on playin' with 'er?" Gin asked

Aizen's only reply was a smile.

* * *

Rukia stared at the wall. The moment Aizen left she felt a sigh of relief escape her. But why? He is her brother, she should feel at ease with him near by but instead she felt...panicked?_ I must still be sick. This is the only reason I'm acting strange. I should listen to Sousuke and rest more. _She heard a door open and quietly shut.

"Hello Grimmjow." She greeted the male arrancar.

"Its Ulquiorra." He said blankly.

"Oh. I guess the fever is worse then I thought." She sat up, "What do you need with me?"

He responded after a minute. "I wanted to see how well you are. It is my job to look after you."

"Sousuke is very protective of me." Rukia stopped talking. some how that didn't seem right. She wanted to say someone else's name..but who's? Rukia tried to think of a name. She could not come up with any. Besides, there shouldn't be anyone else but Aizen to be concerned like that.

Rukia closed her eyes. I...I_ forgot something? Its important..why can't I remember what it is? This is a side affect from being sick_. _My head hurts...._

"Are you okay?" He asked but no concern was shown in his voice. Rukia opened her eyes and looked into his. An emotion unrecognizable to her disappeared from it as soon as she saw it. Maybe he really was concern?

"Yeah." She said with a smile. "I just need to rest."

"I will check on you in two hours."

"Okay." Rukia waited till he left to lay back down. She felt like something....a part of her was missing. She looked down at her hands as if the answer was hidden in the lines of her palm. Rukia's vision began to get blurry and she soon fell asleep.

* * *

Media Luna Mar walked into the throne room. He ignored all the stares he got from the others and stood infront of Aizen. He quickly bowed. "I wish to speak to you about the girl."

"Media Luna Mar, that is enough." Aizen said coldly.

"But we would have the ultimate weapon if we did so." He said defiantly. "We just need to turn the girl into one of us. It would increase her powers and make her the strongest in your army. How can you leave her to be weak."

"You should be able to use your head." Aizen told him, "Rukia can be one of the strongest shinigami in existents. If we turn her, She could become..uncontrollable. She would have too much power. I will not stray from my plan and neither will you."

"You fail to see a important matter about her." Tousen walked into the room and looked in Media's direction. "She is pure being. Her sword is white, a heavenly color, like her soul. If we change her to become more like you...She would become corrupt. She is like me." Wonderweiss followed him like a puppy, holding onto the cloth of Tousen's clothes.

"'sides," Gin said with his trade mark smile, "I like 'er the way she is. I wouldn't be too happy if she changed."

Media Luna Mar almost shivered at the meaning of Gin's words. He pleaded once more. "Please, Aizen-sama, consider the reward and opportunities that will come if we do change her."

"I said no." Aizen fixed his gaze on the espada, "Unless you wish to make me angry, I suggest you leave."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Media Luna Mar said with a bow and left. If they wouldn't listen to him, he would take matters into his own hands. It was time he paid Rukia a visit and no green eyed espada will get in his way.

* * *

**I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I am also sorry this chapter is short. I'm kinda excited to write my StarkXRukia story.**


	17. Name

_Name_

"Rukia." Media Luna Mar greeted as he entered the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. What brings you here, Mar?" She asked.

He hid a smile. So they did replace her memory. He was impressed. No doubt they also have a back of plan in case something makes her remember. His eyes went to the table next to her. Her sword laid on it. A zanpakutō is the extension of the soul of course she would need it with her when they wipe and replaced her memory.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a walk. You recovered from your illness, correct?"

"I suppose you are right." She got off the bed and reached for her sword. "Lead the way."

Mar opened the door and smiled.

* * *

Ulquiorra opened the door expecting to see Rukia on the bed. He was surprised to see it empty. Quickly he looked around for any signs that something went wrong but found none. He concluded she left willingly by herself or with another.

He began searching other parts of Las Noches for her. In one of the hall ways he listened to two arrancar talking to themselves in the hall way. "He took her to train? Why would he do that?" One of them ask the other.

"I don't know. I don't trust La Novena, he seems most likely to rebel of all the espada." The other said quietly.

Ulquiorra sonído to the training grounds wondering why would Media Luna Mar take Rukia to the training grounds. He hid himself and watch the two in front of him. Rukia had her sword drawn and was attacking Media with it. He blocked it and returned a hit that she just barely dodged.

"Don't you want to grow stronger, Rukia? Do you wish to remain weak and a hindrance to your brother?" He scolded her.

"No.." She said quietly. She adjusted her hold on her sword and lunged forward. She tried to strike his chest but he blocked. Quickly she aimed at his feet. Media fell backwards in surprise, then smiled.

"Hitting my ankle with your hilt, very good." He praised. "But don't get cocky." He ran forward and sliced at her collar. Rukia glanced at her wound then at her opponent. She blocked another attack from him then hit his stomach with her zanpakutō's hilt.

Media Luna Mar stopped attacking and signaled to Rukia to take a break. He looked over to where Ulquiorra was hiding, a smile was now on Mar's face. Turning his back to Ulquiorra he went over to Rukia. "Rukia, when attacking you need to be more aggressive." Rukia nodded. "Let me look at that cut." He removed any cloth in the way. He looked back in Ulquiorra's direction and now had a large smirk on his face. "Let me clean this up for you.." He moved his face down and his lips were about to touch the skin. Ulquiorra sonído behind Mar and put his hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing, La Novena?" He demanded and tightened his hold on Mar's shoulder.

"Clean up Rukia's wound." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"We have a clinic for that." Ulquiorra's voice turned icy. "Come with me, Aizen-sama."

Rukia got up and followed Ulquiorra. She turned back to look at Mar. He waved to her. "We'll train again tomorrow." He told her then sonído to a different part of Las Noches.

Ulquiorra quietly walked with Rukia to the clinic. His eyes kept wandering to her. Did she have the same personality or was she completely different now? Countless questions kept poking its way into his mind.

He turned and opened a door. No one was here. He told Rukia to sit down while he got the antibiotics and cotton balls. He sat across from her and dipped one of the cotton balls into the antibiotics. He lightly touched her skin with it. Rukia grimaced."I apologize Aizen-sama but it will be over soon." He said noticing her discomfort.

"Rukia."

He looked up, "What?"

"Rukia. It doesn't feel right being so formal." She told him.

Ulquiorra thought of a past conversation when she asked him to call her by her name. Her eyes widen and for a second Ulquiorra thought she remembered. "I feel like I said that before..." She then dismissed the thought.

"I will lead you to your room, Rukia-sama." Ulquiorra said after he dressed her wound.

"Just Rukia." She told him then exited the room.

* * *

"Here." He handed her new clothes to replace her bloodied ones. "Your brother wishes to dine with you tonight."

"Thank you." Rukia took the clothes into her arms.

"One of us will escort you to dinner later." With that he left.

Rukia decided to take a bath. Once finished she put on her new clothes. A simple white dress that ended mid thigh with a large black ribbon tied in a bow in the back. She pulled on knee high black socks and put on a pair of black gloves lined in white.

She then looked around her room. A picture was on the bed side table. A younger Rukia stood smiling next to her brother, Sousuke who was wearing glasses and wore his hair in a different manner. His hand was on her shoulder as he gave a gentle smile in the photograph.

Rukia looked in the draws and piles of black and white clothing. Rukia opened another draw, even her underwear was black and white. In the wardrobe hung dresses and at the bottom were different shoes. Rukia sighed, why didn't she remember this earlier, then she wouldn't of had to train in those uncomfortable shoes.

She then went over to the bath room. She saw a box in there earlier but forgot to check it out. She box had three compartments and Rukia looked at each. The first compartment held hair accessories, the second held rings and bracelets. In the last held only one item. In it was a necklace, a stone carved in the shape of a rose hung on black ribbon. Rukia smiled. She remembered Sousuke gave it to her back when they were in soul society.

Rukia heard the door open in her bed room and went over to see who it is. A male with strange blue hair came in. Rukia took a second to recognize him. It was Grimmjow. She remembered calling Ulquiorra by Grimmjow's name yesterday.

"Aizen wants you now." He said gruffly then left to lead the way.

Rukia quickly followed. Each stride Grimmjow took, Rukia had to take three to catch up. Her eyes went to his hair. Such a strange color. Grimmjow turned and caught her staring, he scowled.

They soon came to the dinning room and Grimmjow left, leaving her alone with her brother. Rukia sat down across from Sousuke. He gave her his gentle smile. "I heard you went to the training grounds today."

"Yes, I walked past it with Mar and I was wondering if I still can fight like normal." She explained.

"I see. Will you be training with him regularly?"

"I might." Rukia wasn't sure.

They ate in silence.

"Rukia, do you want to learn your Bankai?" He asked.

"I do." She wanted to be stronger.

Sousuke smiled. "If you train hard, there is no doubt you will learn it soon."

Once they both finished Rukia got up to leave when Sousuke spoke again, "Rukia, do you remember the necklace I gave you long ago?" Rukia nodded. "Please wear it for now on and don't take it off."

Rukia nodded and Sousuke signaled she could leave. One of the arrancar lead her to her room. By now she was tired and she immediately went to sleep.

* * *

Ulquiorra was summoned to the throne room where Aizen sat. As usual Ulquiorra bowed then waited for his task.

"Ulquiorra," Aizen began," You will attend all of Rukia's training sessions. You will keep an eye on her progress and tell me if she improves. You will also keep an eye on Media Luna Mar."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra bowed.

As he walked through the halls, Ulquiorra thought about his orders. He didn't need to be told to watch Media Luna Mar, he was already doing so.

* * *

**My first time updating since forever ago. Sorry to keep you all waiting. Sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes. Please review and maybe check out some of my other stories?**


	18. Dream

_Dream_

Rukia stood in her white yukata. She was in soul society. Wondering why she was here, she looked around. The streets were empty and quiet. Rukia walked looking for some one. But who was she looking for? She couldn't remember.

Rukia stopped next to a pond. She look at herself in the water. Her reflection didn't look right. In the water, Rukia wore her shinigami uniform with her sword at her side. The reflection of her looked sad. She opened her mouth to speak but the reflection's words did not meet Rukia's ears.

The wind blew and the air was cold and still. A ripple in the pool caused the Rukia in the water to disappear. Rukia waited for the pool of water to become smooth again so she can she her again but she only got a reflection of her wearing her white yukata.

"Rukia.." A voice called out.

Rukia turned to see who spoke but found none.

* * *

The maid followed Ulquiorra int Rukia's room to clean. Ulquiorra walked over to the sleeping form on the bed. Rukia eyes moved underneath the lids. He wondered what she could be dreaming of when he noticed the sweat.

Her body was covered in sweat. Her hair was wet and her skin pale. A hand went to her forehead. She had a fever. Ulquiorra quickly ordered the maid to get a nurse. The maid bowed and quickly fled to fetch the nurse.

Ulquiorra went and got a chair then put it next to her bed and sat down. He reached for one of her pale hands and held it in his. Her hand was shaking in his hold. It took him a minute to realize he was the one shaking.

He calmed himself down and kept his eyes on the sleeping shinigami next to him. He would stay with her until she got better. Not because Aizen ordered him to look after her, but because he wanted to.

When the nurse came in, she had a hard time convincing him to let go of Rukia's hand. She had a even harder time asking him to move away from the bed. Eventually he listened to her and sat down in the chair near the table. His eyes watched every movement the nurse made, making sure she would not make any mistakes.

The nurse took Rukia's temperature and open a eyelid and looked at her eye. She then opened Rukia's mouth slightly and looked at her throat. The nurse put two fingers to Rukia' neck, listening to her heart beat.

She withdrew something from the bag of supplies she brought and took out a blue bottle. She unscrewed the top and poured a small amount into Rukia's mouth. She went over and gave Ulquiorra the bottle and told him to give her some twice every day for the next two days. Once the nurse left, Ulquiorra resumed sitting next to Rukia and holding her hand.

* * *

Aizen sat on his throne in the throne room. The light casted a shadow on him hiding his face from those in the room. He thought about Rukia and her current condition.

"She may be fighting against the fake memories." Espina said to Aizen. "It is the most logical reason her body is acting this way."

"What if its from her training sessions?" Asked Suelto.

"Her body is strong enough for it. I do have my doubts about her breaking the barrier containing her real memories. She can't defeat the power of two espadas." Espina said, thinking of her technology and the power of the 8th espada.

"She is stronger then you think." Aizen reminded them. He turned to Espina. "Monitor her. Make sure she cannot break free. We need her." Espina bowed and quickly left the room to follow her orders.

Aizen got up and left the room. He decided to go visit Rukia. "I need her." He said quietly to himself.

* * *

Rukia sat down next to the pond, looking at the reflective waters. People would show up in the water with her. The Rukia in the water looked happy with the people she was with. Rukia would watch the interactions between the two.

"They look familiar.."She said to herself, "But I can't see their faces."

The Rukia in the water smiled at someone. The person patted her on the head which caused Rukia to frown slightly but smiled more afterwards. She turned to another person next to and started to argue with them. Though she looked angry, it was easy to see she was enjoying herself.

Rukia watched her reflection become alone. Hesitantly, Rukia reached out. The Rukia in the water mirrored her movements. Rukia touched the water where the reflection's hand was. A thin layer of ice formed on top of the pond.

Rukia touched it smooth, cold surfaces. It gave her a comforting feeling and also a sense of loneliness. Rukia withdrew her hand and kept her eyes on the pond, hoping her reflection would come back.

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes. Rukia glanced at the window first, the moon hung in its usual place. Rukia then felt something warm in one of her hands. She turned to look at a sleeping figure next to her, slumped in a chair.

Slowly the woke and looked at Rukia. "Good morning Rukia." He said softly.

"Have you been holding my hand this hole time?" She asked him.

He looked her in the eye, searching for something. "Yes."

"That is very kind of you." Rukia smiled.

"I'd do anything for you." Aizen replied.

* * *

**For my lack of updates (and lack of content) I will do a double update next time. I cannot believe this is my 18****th**** chapter. I originally planned it to be 10 at most. I want to thank you all. I hope you will continue to support me with this story and many future stories to come.**


End file.
